Fue un error
by SuzukiMademoiselle
Summary: A veces el pasado regresa... Con más fuerza... Para exigir lo que es suyo por derecho con aquella pelirroja; aunque ella... sigue dudosa. "Fue un error, debes de entenderlo..." "No lo quiero entender, porque yo... Te llegue a querer" ClaireRedfieldxAlbertWesker
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

Hola mis lectores y gente bonita de la comunidad ... Yo soy nueva y desde hace tiempo pensaba seriamente en entrar al mundo del fanfic pero no lo hice hace tiempo por la razón de mis estudios, mi vida cosas mías xD en fin, este es mi primer fanfic que por lo general lo puedo considerar aceptable a mi manera, decidí hacer este fic porque tiene el drama, la acción y además es porque soy una gran fan de Resident evil... Apenas hace una semana lei un fic aquí en este sitio de WeskerxClaire y por alguna razón le tome cierta obsesión a esta pareja, lo mas gracioso del caso es que nunca me imagine hacer un shippeo entre ellos y la verdad este fic es un reto para mi ya que tuve que investigar y concordar la información de acuerdo al juego que conocemos en todo lo largo de la historia de Resident en el momento del incidente de las montañas Arklay, de Raccon City, La isla Rockfort, lo sucedido del rescate del presidente (Ashley Graham) en Europa, TerraGrigia (Creo que asi se escribe xD), Kijuju (RE5), el secuestro de Claire y Moira (LOL) y China (RE 6) ya saben y contando con los spin Off sacados... En fin, he comentado de mas y solo me queda decir que disfruten, por cierto dejo algunas advertencias sobre mi fic. Disfruten.

ADVERTENCIAS.-

SPOILER DE TODOS LOS JUEGOS DE RESIDENT EVIL, SE MENCIONARA DETALLES, CURIOSIDADES... SI ESTAS CONCIENTE QUE QUIERES CONTINUAR ADELANTE DISFRUTA :)

Prologo.

3 septiembre del 1997, 7:45 pm.

-Realmente estuvo muy delicioso la pasta- Tomaba una copa de vino tinto una chica de aspecto de niña adolecente con cabellos rojizos amarrados en forma de coleta con una blusa rosa pastel y jeans que marcaban sus caderas y piernas largas que aparentaban que era una modelo.

-He probado mejores… Se ve que no conoces de gustos, típico de una Redfield- Ha dicho arrogantemente un capitán de S. T. A. R. S. con cabellos rubios echados hacia atrás dándole aspecto de un hombre de muy buen porte y con unos lentes oscuros, camisa azul eléctrica, pantalones negros y unos zapatos bien lustrados, sobre todo atractivo ante los ojos del cualquier chica.

Aquella mesa junto a la ventana en público, en Raccon City uno de los mayores ciudades que recalco en poco tiempo gracias a Umbrella Corporation ya que; gran parte de los ciudadanos fueron beneficiados y también para el desarrollo de la ciudad.

-Lamento decepcionarlo pero yo casi nunca como en restaurantes, siempre hago mis alimentos en casa…- Decía un puchero en la cara y con las cejas fruncidas.

-Gustos pésimos, la próxima vez yo la llevare en un mejor restaurante- Tomaba su copa para beber un sorbo de su vino blanco.

-¿Por qué no escogiste el vino tinto? Gastaras más de la cuenta por beber vino blanco- Decía una chica enojada.

-Porque puedo y quiero, ahora cierra el pico- " _Chica busca pleitos, igual que su hermano_ " pensaba un hombre imponente tanto de estatura y personalidad.

La chica algo inquieta y nerviosa hasta las orejas por estar a solas con el jefe de su hermano, además de que le doblaba la edad.

-Es molesto tu nerviosismo…- Decía él con frustración.

-¿Por qué me invitaste a cenar? No lo entiendo…- Preguntaba dudosa.

-Culpa de su hermano, agradécelo a él- Mientras la miraba fijamente.

-" _Hijo de…_ " Ya veo ¿una puesta? Perdió y se vio obligado a venir.- Decía con tristemente.

-Como siempre negativa, yo gané…- Le da una sonrisa ladina.

-¿E-eh? N-no entiendo…- Decía una chica ruborizada.

-Quiero que salgamos en una relación amorosa- Decía mientras daba un sorbo de su vino blanco sin ningún tipo de titubeo.

-¡!- Casi se cae de la silla por aquella confesión.

-¿Qué?- Decía seriamente el hombre.

-E-es que… Yo…- Decía sonrojada.

-Si no quiere lo comprendo solo debe decirlo, además no me gusta a las mujeres con pelos en la boca- Le da sonrisa de medio lado.

-Si quiero… ¡SI!- Abraza al hombre en el cuello como felicidad de aquella invitación.

-Es suficiente, no voy a desvanecerme…- En ese momento aleja a la chica. –Sin embargo, en esto si estoy de acuerdo- La toma de la mano.

-Albert…- Correspondía el agarre del hombre.

4 febrero del 2016, 4:56 am.

En aquel instante en una habitación, se yacía una chica pelirroja con los cabellos revueltos hasta la cintura, y con una pijama con shorts verdes y una blusa de tirantes de color menta, despertaba agitadamente y sudorosamente por aquel sueño y más bien, pesadilla.

-¿Q-q-que…?- Ve la hora. –Maldito Wesker- Sollozaba mientras tomaba sus piernas y se hacía un ovillo entre las sabanas. –Te odio, y te odiare nunca te perdonare la callanada que me hiciste…- En ese momento toma su celular y entra en una cuenta que tenía desde que tenía 15 y empieza a observar las fotografías con Chris en los S. T. A. R. S. y Wesker y ella en aquel restaurante en donde le propuso que salieran. –Lo bueno es que… estas muerto, muerto- Llora en soledad –A-Albert- Aprieta su pecho como muestra de dolor.

-Claire Redfield, solo fue una pesadilla- Se decía a si misma.

[BRAVA, BRAVA xD Para este prologo siento que no me salió mal, si tengo fallas avisarme y así mejoraría mi ortografía]

COMENTEN!

SuzukiMademoiselle 3


	2. Chapter 2 No vale la pena

Nuevo capitulo mis chavales, disfruten! Tuve complicaciones hay subir este capítulo xD soy inexperta entiéndanme xD.

ADVERTENCIAS-

SPOILER A LOS DEL CAPITULO, SI NO ENTIENDEN COMENTEN Y CON GUSTO RESPONDERE A SUS DUDAS.

Capítulo 1. No vale la pena pero…

4 de febrero del 2016, 10:00 am

Claire tomaba café mientras estaba frente al computador haciendo reportes sobre ayuda hacia las poblaciones propensas a sufrir ataques bioterroristas.

-Claire, me dijo Natalia que quiere verte…- Decía Moira Burton alegremente, chica aparentemente con aspecto de adolecente, cabello negro corto y un uniforme de TerraSave.

-Iré en un día de estos…- Decía Claire concentrada en el computador.

-¿Te sucede algo? Te ves… deprimida- Decía Moira con tono de preocupación.

-" _Secreto_ " No me sucede nada, es solo que… hace tiempo no veo a mi hermano- Afirmaba Claire con gesto de agradecimiento.

-Puedes contarme lo que sea, soy una tumba…- Ríe -¿Problemas amorosos?-

Claire palidece –N-no- Se vuelve a centrar en su computador.

-He dado en clavo… Cuéntame Claire, yo te cuento mis cosas eso no es justo- Decía con puchero.

-He tenido pesadillas sobre alguien… El ya no está aquí y, salió muy mal las cosas entre nosotros es complicado- Decía Claire deprimida.

-¿Cuándo lo conociste?- Decía Moira triste.

-Desde el incidente de Raccon City- Mientras jugaba con un lápiz.

-Dios Claire ¡¿Lo viste morir?!- Moira impactada.

-¡NO! Por fortuna no…- Mientras se rompía su lápiz.

-¿Lo mataron?- Moira

-Era un delincuente, me entere 3 meses después del incidente- Mientras apretaba sus labios.

-¿Cómo se llamaba…?- Moira con tristeza.

-" _Sera un secreto, Claire_ " No puedo decirte… Dame tiempo y te prometo que te lo diré, pero primero quiero superarlo- Le tomaba su mano a Moira como muestra de complicidad.

-Está bien Claire… Te guardare el secreto, dime una cosa Claire…- Moira dudosa.

-Dime…- Claire con confusión.

-¿Valió la pena los momentos que pasaron juntos?- Moira.

-No… Es mi infierno- Decía Claire triste.

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices?-

-No…- Decía mientras se cristalizaba sus ojos azules.

-Si el… estuviera vivo y te buscara de nuevo; ¿Lo valdría?- Moira seria –Con la verdad, Claire-

-El… No vale la pena- Decía Claire enojada mientras se limpia sus lágrimas y con una mentira.

-¿Tu hermano… lo sabe?- Moira con preocupación.

-Dios no, no lo sabe… Si lo hubiera sabido, lo hubiera matado y aun le tendría rencor por lo que hizo sobre todo también era compañ- Se da cuenta de sus palabras y se tapa la boca.

-¡¿Era compañero de trabajo de Chris en los S. T-?- En ese momento Claire le tapa su boca exigiéndole silencio.

-¡MOIRA!- Decía asustada –Si alguien te escucha, estaré perdida-

-¿Entonces era un miembro de los S.T.A.R.S?- Decía con tono más bajo.

-…- Claire no decía nada por la sencilla razón que el silencio dice más que mil palabras.

Moira tomo sus cabellos y se los echó para atrás. –Joder Claire, eras toda una seductora- Ríe.

-Moira… En la noches sueño con él y en los momentos que tuvimos pero, despierto y me doy cuenta de la realidad, debo de ser una idiota-

-No… Pero por lo que me dices es que si valió la pena ¿o no?-

Sonríe –Lo valió, pero ahora forma de mi pasado-

[Anda… ¿Qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo? Los único que les digo es que si tiene drama :v obviamente xD, COMENTEN!]

SuzukiMademoiselle


	3. Chapter 3 Los recuerdos de mi antiguo yo

Ayer iba a subir el capítulo pero se me olvido LOL… En todo caso, les dejo para que lean asdfghjklñ *-* pronto se pondrá buena este fic paciencia (.3.)

ADVERTENCIA-

SPOILER, CURIOSIDADES DE LA HISTORIA DE RESIDENT EVIL….

Capítulo 2. Los recuerdos de mi antiguo yo

17 de febrero del 2016, 13:00 pm

Un bosque…

Una choza…

Un científico…

Un hombre…

Un virus…

Raccon City…

-Albert Wesker… Mi nombre es Brian Irons, mucho gusto- Le extendía sus manos y con una sonrisa sínica.

-Igualmente, dejando de lado esta presentación innecesaria iré al grano, consigue información para perjudicar a Umbrella- Decía seriamente y con tono frio.

-¿Y que gano? Mis servicios no son gratis novato- Decía con arrogancia.

-Digamos que lo ayudaría a subir de puesto en lugar de estar calentando este asiento, y por supuesto millones- Acomodándose los lentes oscuros.

-Vaya, eres alguien de negocios… Muy buena tu propuesta pero le falta algo- Decía con una sonrisa sádica.

-¿Qué tal ser Alcalde de esta ciudad?-

-Trato-

-No se te ocurra traicionarme Irons… Los traidores pagan caro-

-Lo mismo digo, Wesker- Sellan el trato con un estrechón de manos.

 _Poder…_

Junio del 1996, 14:00 pm

-Atención, novatos… A todos se les ha asignado a un equipo dependiendo de la calificación y habilidades, hay dos equipos: Equipo Alpha y Equipo Bravo; El capitán del equipo Bravo nombrara a sus integrantes atentos- Decía un tono imponente a todos los novatos.

En ese momento un hombre da un paso adelante observando todos los chicos y chicas los tensos que están –Mi nombre es Enrico Marini capitán del equipo Bravo, nombrare los integrantes ahora, bienvenidos a los S.T.A.R.S: Kenneth Sullivan, Forest Speyer, Edward Dewey, Richard Aiken y por ultimo Rebecca Chambers, bienvenidos a mi equipo ahora si son tan amables síganme, hay trabajo que hacer- Todos dijeron presente ante sus nombre y siguieron a su capitán.

Luego de retirarse el equipo, Albert Wesker da un paso hacia adelante. –Yo soy Albert Wesker su Capitán pasare lista para conocer sus caras: Joseph Frost, Brad Vickers, Barry Burton, Jill Valentine y…-

De repente alguien entra apresuradamente agitado. –Lamento… llegar tarde, yo… Lo lamento no hay justificante- Se pone recto.

Sonríe de medio lado. –Chris Redfield, tarde… Espero no se repita, está en el equipo elite-

-Lo lamento, Capitán… E-eh…- Decía apenado.

-Albert Wesker, hizo bien su tarea por lo menos sabes que yo soy el capitán… Bien Redfield, y estoy sorprendido por su historial- Decía mientras apuntaba algo en su tabla de papeles.

-E-eso…- Sorprendido.

-Es muy buen apuntador- Sonríe de medio lado.

Chris quedo consternado.

 _Los recuerdos…_

-Claire Redfield…-

-¿Q-quien eres tú?- Decía una chica llorosa y mojándose en la lluvia mientras cubría su cara con sus dos manos.

-" _Parece una muñeca_ " Tu eres la hermana de Chris Redfield… " _No debería meterme en asuntos innecesarios pero… ella_ "- Le extendía su mano –Trabajo con Redfield ¿me acompaña o quiere quedarse aquí?

-¿No me llevare con Chris?- Decía con cierto desprecio ese nombre.

-Hablemos…- Dicho esto Claire le tomo su mano y se subieron al auto de este con una maleta que ella sostenía.

Mientras tanto una mujer tomaba muestras de sangre a un hombre en estado de coma, y suena el teléfono de la mujer desconocida y contesta.

-¿Y bien?- Suena una voz distorsionada al otro lado de la llamada.

-Está mejorando, sin embargo hay que hacerla varias pruebas para ver si es compatible con el virus C mi señor- Decía una mujer con características japonesas.

-De acuerdo, si despierta avísame; él es muy importarte para mi- Decía con una voz seria y frustrada.

-Recibido, pero hay algo que me gustaría decirle-

-¿Qué sucede?- Decía molesta.

-El sujeto hay dicho un nombre mientras tomaba una de mis muestras, cosa que es algo muy raro y relativamente imposible en un hombre en estado de coma-

-Que interesante, ¿Qué ha dicho?- Decía con una risa.

-Claire… Claire Redfield-

[Asdfghjklñ Ya saben quién es :v…. ¿Qué les pareció?]

SuzukiMademoiselle


	4. Chapter 4 Trato de superarlo

Aquí otro capítulo de mi fic… Sera muy aburrido pero es necesario para la historia xD lamento el relleno xD pero a mí no me gusta acelerar la cosas así que calma xD

ADVERTENCIA-

SPOILER, CURIOSIDADES DE LA HISTORIA DE RESIDENT EVIL….

Capítulo 3. Trató de superarlo.

24 de febrero del 2016, 12:30 pm

Se encontraba una chica caminando por la plaza comercial con cabello suelto, una blusa polo blanca, pantalones azules y unos botines de color negro. A pesar de tener 39 años aparentaba de unos 25 por notarse ningún arruga en su cara o alguna alteración en su cuerpo, al contrario; ella mantenía el peso de su cuerpo por medio de comidas sanas y ejercicios de entrenamiento que requería la empresa TerraSave al verse involucrada a ataques bioterroristas.

-Hola guapa… Te invito a tomar algo- Se le acercó un hombre rubio, alto y sumamente atractivo que, para Claire era inmune a eso.

-Gracias pero tengo cosas que hacer- Seguía su marcha hacia una tienda de lencería ya que necesitaba remodelar su ropero.

-Si quieres te ayudo a elegir, me imagino que eres una modelo- Decía el chico galantemente.

-" _Como si no supiera que me estaba viendo el trasero_ " No lo soy, ahora si me permites- Lo aparta y entra a la tienda.

-Eres difícil, me gusta- Decía el chico atrevidamente.

Claire frustrada por alguien como él, no podía permitir que el echara perder su descanso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Vamos al grano- Le ponía una mano en su pecho.

-Digamos que podemos comenzar con un beso- Mientras le decía esto le ponía una mano en la cintura y, descendía y ascendía poco a poco hasta su muslo.

-Eres guapo pero…- Mientras decía esto, Claire tomo su brazo y se lo torció directamente hacia la espalda provocándole dolor –Yo no tengo tiempo para esta mierda- Siento que he repetido la misma palabras de Wesker.

-T-tranquila, me lastimas… Ay…- Dicho esto Claire lo soltó.

-Vete o al menos que quieras un golpea en tu linda cara de bebé- Luego el chico se fue corriendo cagando leches por el ataque de Claire. –Imbécil-

18:35 pm

Llegaba Claire algo cansada por las compras y por el incidente de la tienda, ya que tenía que dar disculpas por el alboroto que había ocasionado.

-Como siempre-

Desde que Claire cumplió los 24 se ha vuelto atractiva ante los hombres, atrayendo celebridades u hombres que solo la deseaban en su cama. A pesar de todo esto, Claire nunca volvió a tener una relación o mucho menos intentarlo con alguien más ya que, temía recordar a Albert y los momentos que pasaron juntos a pesar de que solo estuvieron 8 meses juntos.

Saliendo de su trance, alguien tocaba la puerta.

Se levanta sin ánimo alguno y toma el pomo de la puerta y abre. -¿Si?

En ese momento recibe un abrazo efusivo por parte de un hombre -¡Claire!

Como reflejo, lo golpea en las costillas y pasa su pierna por debajo haciendo que el tipo cayese directamente al piso, y toma un jarrón de su repisa para propinárselo en su cara. -¿L-Leon? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya sabes vine para que me golpees con un jarrón- Decía sarcásticamente y divertidamente.

-En serio- Decía alegremente mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Venia de visita, hace tiempo no nos vemos por estar trabajando- Decía pesadamente Leon.

-Te extrañe mucho Leon, de veras- Lo abraza –Desde el incidente de Raccon City, luego tomamos caminos diferentes.

-Lo sé… Qué tal si me invitas a pasar y me ayudas a curarme- Decía mientras señalaba dolor en las costillas.

-Como siempre tu humor a flote, Leon-

-Y tu… humor al naufrago- Decía divertido.

Hemos hablado hasta la madrugada, Leon me ha comentado sobre sus misiones, su día, sobre Ada Wong, sobre la amistad de Helena y su hermana fallecida… Tantas cosas que no sabía.

-Vaya, tú si sabes cómo entretener a una mujer- Decía Claire divertida.

-Claire durante el rato que hemos hablado has estado extraña ¿Te gustaría contarme?- Decía Leon en tono preocupado.

-Hay Leon, si supieras…- " _Si supieras que trato de superar lo de Albert_ "

-Entonces comencemos con una cena mañana en la noche- Decía atrevido.

-No pierdes el toque- Decía Claire aceptando la invitación.

[Eso es todo xD, lo sé es poco… Iré escribiendo más del capítulo si es necesario, los veo mañana para otro capítulo /._./]

SuzukiMademoiselle


	5. Chapter 5 Confia en mi por un poco

¡¿2 CAPITULOS POR UN DIA?! Si lo sé… Mañana no subiré, y me dije: "Suzuki deberías subir otro capítulo :3 para mis lectores asdfghjklñ *-* los amo.

ADVERTENCIA: SPOILER A LO LARGO DE FANFIC Y CURIOSIDADES

Capítulo 4. Confía en mí por un poco

25 de febrero del 2016, 18:45 pm

-" _Lo admito y acepto, estoy nerviosa hasta las rodillas… Supongo que hace tiempo no salgo con nadie ni siquiera con Leon_ "- Mientras se arreglaba su maquillaje discreto y ropa. Para Claire consideraba a Leon como solo un amigo y el mejor, sin embargo ella era incapaz de pensar románticamente pero reconoce que siente cierta atracción hacia él, así como él le menciono un par de años; pero no iba a estropear su amistad únicamente por hambre de sexo, por coincidencia el pensaba lo mismo. Pero admitía que era muy guapo y atractivo, sin embargo no tenía suerte con las mujeres, y ella con los hombres.

Mientras se arreglaba el cabello observo la fotografía de Chris y ella en un parque comiendo helado de chocolate mientras que Chris estaba todo manchado su boca y ella su cabello rojizo. –Que tiempos…- Mientras ella ponía una cara de tristeza por recordarlo. –Hasta que me jodiste… Wesker-

En ese momento tocaron la puerta de su apartamento.

Claire se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta abrir y observo a un Leon con una flor-Para una dama de un caballero- Decía divertidamente.

-Gracias Leon, no me dejas de sorprenderme… ¿A qué se debe este detalle?- Decía Claire tanto sorprendida y agradecida por el detalle de Leon.

-Digamos que me lo encontré en la calle y decidí traértelo- Decía sarcásticamente.

-Vaya… No creí que llegaras al punto de pepenar- Decía mientras reía.

-¡Oye! me costó y es especial- Decía con una sonrisa ladina.

-Cambiando a otra cosa ¿A dónde iremos?- Claire.

-Vamos a comer tacos- Decía bromeando.

-De acuerdo- Respondía con una sonrisa.

-Era broma Claire, iremos a comer una pasta Alfredo- Decía Leon algo molesto.

-No se moleste señor Agente, andando- Mientras se adelantaba Claire se dio cuenta que ese platillo, le traía recuerdos amargos pero no iba a permitir que Leon viera esa fase de ella. –" _Debo tragarme lo que siento_ ".

-Mujeres…- Leon.

21:13 pm

-Estuvo delicioso la pasta, Leon- Decía amablemente Claire.

-Claire cambiando a cosa… Dime una cosa ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no salías a comer… con alguien?- Decía Leon serio.

-Bueno, he salido con Moira a comer, con mis compañeros de TerraSave e incluso con Barry- Decía Claire algo nerviosa.

-No me refiero a eso, si no… Con alguien en plan de 'salir juntos hasta empalagarnos de amor'- Decía Leon para romper el hielo.

Claire casi se carcajea por su comentario pero luego se tornó triste –" _Lo siento Leon, lamento si te estoy mintiendo_ " No he salido con nadie Leon, no tengo tiempo para eso, además no es si estuviera urgida en conseguir novio o casarme-

-No si me estás diciendo la verdad o solamente lo dices para evadir a que me cuentes…- Dicho este comentario que dijo Leon, Claire palideció y cerro sus manos en forma de puños.

-L-Leon…- Decía Claire tensa.

-Claire sé que antes lo de Raccon City tuviste o tenías una relación con alguien, cuando te conocí y, dormías por ese día tan duro por huir junto con Sherry y conmigo, lo nombrabas para que no se vaya, aunque no llegaste a nombrar su nombre- Decía Leon seriamente.

-Leon- Se paraba bruscamente con tono enojada –No tienes el derecho de cuestionarme y ni mucho menos de reclamarme, es mi vida y punto… Además mi relación no funciono y cortamos ¡¿Eso querías que yo dijera?! Pues bien ya lo dije- Decía Claire muy triste cristalizándose sus ojos azules.

-Claire… Lo lamento, no fue mi intención…te obligue a decir esas palabras yo…- Decía Leon culpable.

-Leon, sé que estas preocupado por mí pero… entiende esto es mío, cuando me sienta lista te lo contare e incluso se lo contare a mi hermano Chris pero ahora no, aun es difícil para mí- Decía Claire mirándolo a los ojos muy afligida.

-¿Sabes? Yo también estoy confundido por Ada y, solo me doy cuenta que ella solo juega conmigo como si fuera su juguete… A veces siento que soy usado o más bien, fui usado… No eres la única- Dice Leon triste.

-Leon…- Decía Claire culpable.

-No te preocupes Claire, además fui yo el que comenzó… Ahora me trago mi orgullo- Decía con una sonrisa triste Leon.

-¿Sabes? Mi relación con él fue muy linda, me trataba bien a su manera, tuvimos peleas como cualquier pareja pero llego al punto que nuestra relación se volvió fría por parte de él, hasta que… Solo me dijo que solo se divirtió conmigo- Decía Claire con un señor fruncido y los labios en una mueca.

-Debió de ser un golpe demasiado duro…- Leon.

-Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que nuestra relación ya era imposible… Nos agarramos odio mutuamente a pesar que sentía lo contrario- Claire.

-¿Te lo haz topado otra vez?- Leon.

-Está muerto Leon…- Decía Claire en tono triste.

-Oh…- Decía Leon apenado.

-Debo admitir que si sentí su muerte pero… aun no lo he superado-

-Yo tampoco he superado lo de Ada… pero la vida sigue amiga mía- Decía Leon y su humor.

-Tienes razón… Demasiada- Decía Claire un poco más relajada.

-¿Y cómo se llamaba?- Decía Leon curioso

-Dame tiempo Leon, y te contare ¿vale?- Decía Claire con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo… En todo caso ¿Te asentó bien en contarme tu problema?- Decía Leon feliz.

-La verdad si, te lo agradezco- En ese momento puso su mano encima el de Leon.

-Claire…- En ese momento Leon apretó la mano de Claire como prueba de complicidad. –De verdad aprecio que confíes en mi como en los viejos tiempos ¿no?- Decía Leon feliz.

-Aprecio que tú también confíes en mí…-

En ese momento ambos chocaron su copa de vino como prueba de su amistad, mientras que a lo lejos se notaba ciertas personas observándolas sádicamente.

-Claire Redfield y Leon Scott Kennedy… Objetivos identificados, seguiremos sus pasos-

-Recibido, deben seguirlos especialmente a Claire, no los pierdan de vista- Se escuchaba una voz distorsionada.

[Bueno… Dudas comentarios, en la cajita de comentarios /(._.)/]

SuzukiMademoiselle


	6. Chapter 6 Te eche de menos

Aquí otro capítulo /._./ ¡viva! Disfruten… Agradezco sus reviews fans :3

ADVERTENCIA

SPOILER Y CURIOSIDADES A LO LARGO DE MI FIC.

***Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si***

Capítulo 5. Te eche de menos…

1 de marzo del 2016, 5:38 pm.

Luego de cenar con Leon esa noche y desahogarse de su tristeza, se sintió más calmada ya que puedo liberar toda esa tensión y decidió superarlo de una vez por todas, así como lo hizo con Steve Burside.

Steve Burside aquel chico joven pelirrojo, con botas negras, con pantalones militares, una camisa negra y un sport negro debajo de la camisa y collar con número de prisionero; aquel que la salvo un par de veces en la isla Rockfort y contra Alfred Ashford (Jefe de la prisión de la isla y, director del complejo de Umbrella en Rockfort; y se hizo pasar por su hermana gemela), y escapar de la isla que desafortunadamente llegaron a la Atlántida que también fue una de las bases de Umbrella para la creación de armas bio-orgánicas. Sin embargo, al creer que escaparon del complejo se toparon con Alexia Ashford (hermana gemela de Alfred) que los atacó y encerró en su mansión con secretos de su familia. Sin embargo, Alexia le inyectó a Steve el virus T-Veronica transformándolo en una B.O.W mientras que Claire trataba de salvarlo, por suerte, esquivo los ataques de Steve ya convertido pero un tentáculo de Alexia ya agarro desprevenida para que Steve la decapitara con su hacha sumamente gigante y filosa… Cuando trató de propinarle el golpe final nunca llegó, ya que el recobró la conciencia y, atacó al tentáculo cortándolo por la mitad pero el tentáculo lo atacó mortalmente en el vientre y muriendo.

Claire a pesar que amo y se enamoró de Albert, también se enamoró de Steve a pesar de los pocos momentos que pasaron juntos en la isla y en el complejo. Ella reconoció que si se enamoró de Steve pero, no lo amo. Ya que en la isla volvió a ver a Albert Wesker sorprendiéndose de que estaba vivo y, con una mezcla de furia cuando se enteró de lo que le hizo a su hermano y de que trabaja para la empresa de Umbrella para experimentación y venta de armas mutantes en el mercado negro.

- _Claire Redfield, hermanita de Chris Redfield_ \- Decía con galantería.

- _¿Quién está ahí?_ \- Decía seria y en alerta.

- _¿Ya te has olvidado de mí, Dearheart?_ \- Decía con una sonrisa.

- _Wesker…_ \- Decía asustada.

En ese momento la tomo del cuello con una rapidez y le dijo con repudio –" _Parece que puede que me seas de más utilidad"_

A lo lejos sonaba un despertador y ella despertó tranquilamente, apagando el despertador con su mano izquierda.

En la cama, Claire estiró sus brazos y piernas como símbolo para empezar su día, como siempre muchos papeles por rellenar en TerraSave por motivo de ataques terroristas muy comunes cosa que se ha los países se han aliado para combatir esta guerra sin fin; pero gracias a la B.S.A.A se puede decir que los ha estado frenando a su éxito y avance a la utilización de armas ilegales y, defensa en países vulnerables.

Entonces, Claire siguió acostada y recordando lo de la isla Rockfort; recordó una plática con Wesker en la mansión de Alfred en la prisión de la isla:

-" _No sé lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero te equivocas. Mi hermano no es el tipo de persona que tú crees que es_ "-

-Recuerdo que cuando le dijo eso, solo se rio y luego, me golpeo; ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de un tipo como él?- Decía triste, luego recordó lo que le dijo Jill cuando estaba en los S.T.A.R.S –" _En el corazón no se manda, Claire…Eso lo debes saber bien_ "- Al recordar este momento, Jill observó a Chris mientras limpiaba su arma, se notaba que le gustaba y mucho.

-Pero Leon tiene razón, la vida sigue- En ese momento Claire se puso de pie para empezar su día como dios mandaba; hoy si estaba de buen humor. Ya era hora de superarlo.

9:30 am

Se alistó con su uniforme de TerraSave, un pantalón vaquero, zapatos negros de agujas no muy altos, una camisa con el logotipo de TerraSave, en su brazo su típica carpeta con sus reportes y obviamente su bolsa donde contenía su cartera y celular.

Al salir del su apartamento, chocó con alguien.

-Discúlpeme señorita, no la vi llegar- Decía una señorita joven de cabellos cafés y ojos azules, muy bella por cierto; ayudando a Claire recogiendo sus papeles caídos.

-No se preocupe fue accidente- Decía Claire con una sonrisa, pero al momento de verla a la cara; sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole por la columna. -¿La conozco?-

-Es la primera vez que la veo, sin embargo, si me conoce… Mi nombre es Karena Leproux, mucho gusto- Mientras le daba la mano.

-Mucho gusto, Claire Redfield… Creo que la he confundido con alguien- Decía con una sonrisa, pero internamente le ponía en alerta.

-No se preocupe, tal vez debo parecerle algún 'amiga'- Remarcaba la última palabra.

-" _Sospechosa, es mejor no fiarme de ella_ " Tengo algo de prisa… Hasta luego-

-Espero volver a verla, adiós- Se iba tranquilamente.

-" _Debo estar imaginándome cosas_ "- Mientras tomaba un taxi y se iba directamente a su trabajo.

Al momento que el taxi despareció a un par de calles, la mujer sospechosa se dirigió a un callejón oscuro.

-¿Cómo estuvo, Karena?- Decía otra mujer rubia, ojos esmeraldas y cuerpo en forma mientras que salía de una puerta secreta del edificio viejo.

-Sospecho al principio, pero no será problema… Solo tendré que verla más seguido para que no sospeche la chica- Decía seriamente.

-Eso me recuerda a los viejos tiempos en Raccon City…- Decía con una sonrisa sádica.

-Lo bueno es que cuando tenía la máscara y no vio la cara…-

-Capitán, si el plan falla tenemos que recurrir al plan B, el objetivo principal es…-

-Lo sé… Si estoy en peligro o llegan a capturarme deben huir; yo me las arreglare, no debemos defraudar a nuestro 'señor'- Seria.

-Recibido, Lupo- Reí sádicamente.

14:40 pm

Luego de llegar al trabajo, tocaba la hora del almuerzo.

-¡A comer Claire!- Decía Moira apareciéndose como un ninja.

-Me has dado un susto… Vamos, pero vuelvas hacer eso- Decía con una sonrisa, mientras se dirigían ambas al restaurante cerca del edificio de TerraSave.

-¿Sucedió algo bueno?- Decía Moira feliz.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- Respondía con una sonrisa.

-Te veo más alegre y mucho más relajada… Tuviste una cita ¡¿Cómo te fue?!- Decía pícaramente y después emocionada.

-No fue una cita, fue una cena con Leon… Hablamos de muchas cosas, es todo- Decía con una sonrisa ladina.

-A mí no me engañas, hubo 'algo'- Decía divertidamente.

-Como creer Moira, hablamos del pasado y se puede decir, que hablamos de nuestras preocupaciones… Bromeamos un poco y luego me llevo a mi apartamento y ya-

-Ajá…- Decía algo enojada.

-¿Qué sucede?- Decía preocupada.

-Pensé que se dieron un besito- Decía con tono bromista.

-Joder Moira, no… Somos amigos ¿si me comprendes, no?- Decía con una risa.

-¡Oye! Ya no soy una bebé… Ya no te preguntare más, por ahora- Se echó a correr como símbolo de huida mientras llegaban al restaurante.

-¡Moira!- Corría detrás de ella.

Aeropuerto, 20:35 pm.

Salía un hombre con una camisa con el símbolo de la B.S.A.A con una mujer con cabellera castaña largo hasta la cintura con una blusa del mismo símbolo.

-Estoy muerta por el viaje… Vamos a comer algo, Chris- Decía mientras se estiraba.

-Yo también estoy hambriento pero ya sabes que quiero ver a Claire… No la veo desde el año pasado por los viajes-

-Yo lo decía para pasar un rato 'juntos'- Decía pícaramente.

-Jill, me encanta que me hables así- La toma de la cintura y la besó en los labios.

-Y a mí me gusta que me bese así- Lo tomo del cuello y le beso apasionadamente.

-Y yo no puedo creer que lo hicimos en baño del avión-

-En que hubo la turbulencia fue más… emocionante y excitante- Decía con sonrisa pícara.

-Lo disfrute mucho…- Decía mientras le daba un beso en su nariz.

-N-no hagas eso…- Se sonroja.

-Te encanta que te bese, venga vamos… Vamos a decirle a Claire la gran noticia- Decía feliz.

-Estoy muy emocionada, Chris- Lo abraza. –Lo merecemos después de tanto sufrimiento- Decía tristemente.

-Nunca me rendí por encontrarte de nuevo, y lo logre…-

-Te amo Chris, mucho-

-Yo también te amo Valentine-

23:15 pm.

Luego de comer y platicar con Moira, siguió con su trabajo y después de terminar su jornada. Se dirigió a casa.

Se dio un baño, ceno un sándwich de ensalada con un vaso de leche. Luego se acostó para ver un poco de televisión, luego sonó el timbre de puerta.

-¿Quién será a esta hora?- Tomo el pomo de la puerta y para su sorpresa era Chris junto con Jill.

-¡SORPRESA!- Decían con unísono.

-¡CHICOS! ¡Los extrañe!- Decía Claire mientras los abrazaba efusivamente.

-Te eche menos, Claire- Decía mientras le acariciaba su cabellera rojiza.

-Te traemos muchos recuerdos Claire- Decía Jill amistosamente.

-Gracias… Lo extrañe a ambos- Ha empezado a llorar mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-¿Podemos quedarnos Claire? Sera solo hasta mañana…- Decía Chris apenado.

-Pasen, quédense todo lo que quieran… Me gusta tener compañía- Abría la puerta para que las cosas de Chris y Jill entraran.

-Solo hasta mañana Claire, no me gusta robarme tu espacio personal- Decía Chris con gratitud.

-Emmm… Chris ¿c-como has estado?- Decia Claire nerviosa.

-Si quieres saber cómo llevo la muerte de Piers… Aún tengo ese remordimiento- Decia con tristeza.

-Yo lo extraño mucho, me hizo compañía cuando desapareciste… Como amigos-

-Pero la vida sigue… Pero siempre lo recordare- Decia Chris serio.

-Yo también- Decia Claire con una sonrisa triste.

-A pesar que lo conocí poco, él era un buen soldado… ¡Hey! Debemos desempacar ¿No, Chris?- Decia Jill cambiando de tema.

-Tienes razón, estoy muy cansado por el viaje- Decia Chris con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… Entonces, bienvenidos a mi hogar- Decia feliz. –" _Ahora que estoy con mi familia, estoy completa_ "-

En cierto capsula, un hombre abría sus ojos de color carmesí.

-¿Quién…?- Decía un hombre muy flacucho y débil.

-Bienvenido, Albert- Decia una persona por medio de un videochat; con traje de color negro, una máscara y voz distorsionada. –Te traeré a Chris Redfield- Decia una voz sádica. –Estamos en eso… El pagara-

[¡¿Es todo?! Si lo sé es poco xD… Actualizare el sábado 16/04/2016 con 2 capítulos; gracias por su apoyo]

SuzukiMademoiselle


	7. Chapter 7 Sorpresa

Capítulo 6. Sorpresa

2 de marzo de 2016, 10:15 am

-¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡¿DE VERDAD?! ¡DIOS MIO, YO…!- Decía Claire sorprendida y emocionada.

-No hagas demasiados escándalos Claire…- Decía Chris algo molesto por sus gritos y parloteos de la pelirroja.

-E-es que… Chris, ya… te me casas- Decía mientras lloraba.

-Eres un muy sentimental Claire- Decía algo avergonzado por hacer llorar a su única familia.

-¿Cuándo será? ¿Cómo será? ¿Quiénes serán los padrinos y principalmente ¿Donde-?- Decía Claire con sus ojos echo brillos.

-Tranquila Claire, apenas estamos viendo todas esas cosas, además… Queremos algo sencillos- Decía Jill Valentine con voz tranquila.

Jill Valentine, compañera de Chris en los S.T.A.R.S e involucrada en el incidente de las montañas Arklay en donde comenzó su pesadilla; donde se enteró que Wesker trabajaba para Umbrella como científico junto con Birkin descubriendo que era un traidor en el R.P.D y sobretodo, asesino de Marcus para obtener el virus-T en cual Wesker obtuvo sus poderes sobrenaturales. También, Valentine fue una de las sobrevivientes de Raccon City; sin embargo se convirtió en testigo importante para derrocar a Umbrella Corporation en la utilización de sus armas en aquella ciudad fantasma, con mencionar, que ella fue infectada por el virus T por culpa del NÉMESIS junto con un compañero Carlos Oliviera le inyecto el antígeno. Sin embargo en 2009, se encontraron con Wesker junto al cadáver de Ozwell E. Spencer afirmando que el mismo lo mato en su mansión. Al encontrarse con el cara a cara junto con Chris, ellos llevaban desventaja por la fuerza y habilidad de rapidez de Wesker; por esa desventaja, Wesker tomo a Chris dispuesto a rematarlo de una vez por todas pero Jill lo evito, empujándolo en la ventana junto con ella. Perdiéndola en el mar. Convirtiéndolo en un mar de pesadillas.

Tiempo después, Chris al ir en una misión de reconocimiento y con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista sobre su compañera desaparecida encontró unas fotos en la cual aparecía Jill viva, y decidió junto con Sheva Alomar ir a por ella junto a las garras de Wesker, que, sobrevivió a la caída de la ventana pero, Jill tuvo lesiones graves pero fue tratada y criogenizada para probar un suero creado por Albert, es decir, la iba a utilizar como conejillo de indias. Al cabo de unas horas, encontraron a Jill controlada por un artefacto en su pecho (en forma de una plaga como describía en el informe Kennedy), con un líquido llamado P30, ya que por defecto de este suero; debía suministrarse constantemente para controlarla y, al final lograron quitárselo recobrando por sí misma, su conciencia y la voluntad de su cuerpo. Al recobrar su conciencia ella les dijo que Wesker debía utilizar un suero para utilizar sus poderes y reactivar su virus, tenía el nombre de PG674/W; sin embargo, si se inyectaba más de una vez podía actuar con un veneno. Luego de alcanzar a Wesker, lograron hacerle cara e inyectándole el suero debilitando de forma considerablemente. Al final de todo esto, lograron vencerlo en un volcán.

Luego de lo sucedido, Jill tuvo serios problemas psicológicamente y fue a terapias para reponerse de nuevo; aunque actualmente tiene pesadillas algunas veces, sin embargo supo superarlo junto Chris y se fue dando una relación.

Pero gracias a que Wesker murió, regreso la calma hacia Chris y volvió a ser como era antes; aquella época en donde Chris estaba en los S.T.A.R.S feliz y sin preocupaciones.

La historia de su relación entre Chris y Jill es aún desconocida por Claire.

-Por lo pronto… Ya hemos decidido la boda, será el 1 de agosto- Decía feliz Jill.

-Que bien… Oye Chris ¿no te comiste la torta antes del recreo, verdad?- Decía Claire pícaramente.

-¿Q-que…?- Decía Chris alterado y sonrojado.

-Claire déjalo en paz… Eso es cosa de dos ¿Y tú? ¿Algún novio?- Decía Jill feliz.

-Aun no buscó el indicado- Decía Claire pensativa.

-Pues apresúrate porque ya estas vieja- Decía Chris bromista.

-¡Oye! Aún sigo joven- Reía divertidamente.

-Bueno, mis damas… Iré a comprar algo en el autoservicio, muero por una goma de mascar- Decia Chris con antojos.

-Yo quisiera unas mentas y unos chiclosos- Decia Jill con una sonrisa.

-Yo quiero…- Decía Claire mientras se quedó congelada.

En ese momento Claire recordó sobre el noviembre del 1997…

- _Explícame una cosa, ¿Por qué accedí a venir contigo en este lugar?- Decía Albert enojado y voz imponente._

 _-Porque gane al juego del gato…- Decía Claire muy emocionada y algo ruborizada._

 _-Has hecho trampa…- Decía Albert serio._

 _-No te pongas así- Lo abraza. –Merecía ganar aunque sea una vez- Decía mientras hacia un puchero._

 _-Aléjate, sabes bien que no me gusta el contacto y/o afecto- Decía Albert enojado._

 _-Bien- Se aleja-No te volverá a tocar, Capitán- Decía enojada con mezcla de tristeza._

 _-¿Qué compraras?- Decía Albert curioso._

 _-No te importa- Se alejaba de él mientras observa los dulces de fresa y de picante._

 _-No hay duda eres una Redfield- Decía sarcásticamente._

 _-Obviamente, mi hermano Chri-_

 _-No hablemos de él, estamos tu y yo…- Decía Albert frío._

 _-¿Quieres terminar?- Decía con la cabeza cabizbaja.-No sé porque me invitaste a salir, pero mis sentimientos son verdaderos hacia ti a pesar de que soy una cría pero… Yo te amo- Decía sonrojada._

 _En ese momento Albert le tomo de la mano y le dijo: -No quiero, eres mía… Además si eres tú, puedes tocarme todo lo que quieras y sobre mis sentimientos… son serios- Decía pícaramente._

 _-¿Entonces que compraras?- Decía Albert con su semblante serio._

 _-Nada…- Decía Claire mientras se reía y le robaba un beso a Albert mientras que él le correspondía._

\- " _Era una total imbécil… Estúpida… ¿Cómo pude creer que me quería?_ "- Claire sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¡CLAIRE!- Decía Chris preocupado.

-¿Q-que sucede?- Mientras que la pareja la observaban preocupados.

-Eso debería preguntar… Te pregunta si quería algo de la tienda, estabas a punto de responderme y te quedaste en tus pensamientos, dime algo ¿hay algo que te preocupa?- Decia Chris preocupado.

-Solo estaba recordando cuando estábamos en Raccon City, compraba unos dulces llamados bólidos, eran deliciosos, lástima que ya no hay- Decía Claire triste.

-Raccon City, que tiempos… Muy buenos y malos, ahora está destruida por el bastardo de Wesker, nunca se lo perdonare- Decía Chris furioso.

-Nunca me imaginé que el Capitán, escondiera su personalidad a pesar los momentos que convivimos- Decia Claire.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO QUE TÚ Y WESKER?!- Decía Chris aún más furioso.

-" _Maldición…_ " Me refiero a que… Una vez jugué con él 'el gato' y pues le gane pero eso fue todo, solo fuimos amigos- Decía Claire nerviosa.

-¿Y si puede saber por qué no lo supe?- Decía Chris molesto.

-Porque solo fue un juego y ya… No te pongas así- Decía Claire triste.

-Si te hizo algo malo en el pasado, es bueno que este muerto ahora- Se iba Chris azotando la puerta, molesto.

En ese momento Jill se sentó junta a ella en el mueble sumamente espacioso:

-Dime algo Claire… ¿tuviste algo con Wesker?- Decía Jill seriamente.

-" _Si_ " No… Solo fuimos amigos, además su hubiera habido algo; se lo hubiera dicho a Chris- Decía Claire culpable por su respuesta.

-Sé que me estás diciendo la verdad Claire… Confió en ti, eres muy buena- Decía Jill preocupada por ella.

-" _No lo soy… Soy de lo peor"_ Aprecio tu confianza, pero… No quiero hablar de Wesker, suficiente nos ha arruinado la noche- Decía Claire afligida.

-De acuerdo- Decía Jill con una sonrisa.

Después, Chris regreso de la tienda y tuvo una discusión con Jill con respecto a la 'amistad' de ella y Wesker de hace años.

-Chris, debes entender… No sabíamos en lo que se iba a convertir Wesker, si él no hubiera echo todas estas cosas y fuera un hombre de bien, nosotros todavía seguiríamos en Raccon City con los S.T.A.R.S y Claire estaría trabajando en un museo, Y… Tal vez Claire hubiera tenido una relación con…- Decía Jill enojada.

-No lo digas… Ese hubiera ya no existe, por culpa de él echo a perder mi vida tranquila con mi familia, metiendo a mi hermana en todo eso, nunca me lo voy a perdonar- Decía Chris melancólico.

-Chris…- Decía Jill triste.

-¿Sabes? Si Wesker no hubiera cambiado y hubiera estado de nuestro de lado, habría cambiado muchas cosas… Y tal vez, sería el mismo de hace años con la admiración y respeto que le tenía al… Capitán.- Seria Chris serio.

-Para mí el Capitán de los S.T.A.R.S… Se murió en la mansión y surgió, Albert Wesker un ser que tenía la idea de convertirse en un dios- Decía Jill seria –No debemos lamentar su muerte, su muerte… Este mundo será mejor-

-Tienes razón, es mejor así… No podemos cambiar el pasado-

Mientras que Claire escondida en el closet escuchándolo todo.

-" _Lo nuestro estaba destinado a fallar Albert…"-_

Mientras tanto en una choza…

Un hombre en una cama de hospital con una maquina tomando pitidos por los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y porque me tienes inmovilizado?- Decía un hombre encadenado de pies y muñecas en la cama con una bata de hospital.

-No estoy autorizada para responderle eso- Decía una mujer de características japonesas. –No ahora…-

Mientras observaba el lugar vio unos documentos a lo lejos que decían un tipo de virus-¿Virus C? Vaya me he perdido de muchas cosas…- Decía con una sonrisa.

-De mucho diría yo… En fin, tus signos vitales están estables, cuerpo recuperado con una rapidez impresionante gracias al virus T, reflejos perfectos- Decía esto mientras lo grababa.

Mientras tanto, Wesker empezó a ponerse de muy mal humor-Pagaras por tratarme como un conejillo de indias…- Decía enojado.

Dicho esto, la mujer apagaba la grabadora y se quitaba la bata científica, y la máscara que tenía en el rostro.

-No era mi intención tratarlo de esa forma mi Señor, sin embargo solo cumplo las órdenes de mi Jefe- Decía sádicamente.

-Da igual, pagaran por esto- Decía con una sonrisa.

-En todo caso Señor Albert Wesker… Mi nombre es Christine Yamata, puede llamarme Four Eyes; era científica de Umbrella pero ahora ya no, esa maldita corporación me traiciono y me abandono en Raccon City, igual que mi equipo.- Decía seria.

-La U.S.S… Entonces están vivos, los lame botas de Umbrella…- Decía Albert serio.

-Vaya si nos conoce pero, da igual… Debe agradecerme Señor Wesker, yo le salve la vida con el virus de una estúpida que creyó haberse convertido en un dios, que ingenua… Este poder era demasiado para ella, vaya he soltado la lengua- Decía una sonrisa ladina.

-Yo no doy gracias a nadie, no te creas mucho, perra…- Decía fríamente Wesker. –" _Si Chris no me hubiera 'matado'… Le habría rebatado el virus"-_ Pensó Wesker.

-Vaya que modales, el despertar no le asentó bien pero; no se preocupe se acostumbrara a esto hasta que su compañero de experimentos llegue, le agradara tener un poco de compañia- Decía la chica con una risa.

-Bastarda, pagara por hacerle esto a un Wesker- Decía furioso con los ojos carmesí encendidos.

-Eso me recuerda… ¿Cómo ha estado la chiquilla Redfield? Me he enterado que tiene un lindo novio- Decía con una risa macabra.

-…-

-Vaya lo deje sin palabras, lo lamento mi Señor, es que… Se les veía tan contentos, alegres, sin preocupaciones y muy enamorados y acaramelados… Parece que ella se olvidó de ti- Reía con una risa retorcida.

-Cállate…- Decía enojado con los ojos rojos.

-" _Vamos a ver qué pasa si digo…_ " Ella se casara pronto con… con… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah claro! El agente Kennedy… ya me imagino, un lindo vestido blanco, lindo peinado con su cabellera roja, unos zapatos blancos, un lindo velo largo, una boda de ensueño- Decía emocionada.

-¡¿PODRIAS CALLARTE?!- Decía con una voz furiosa mientras trataba de romper los grilletes que lo tenían inmovilizado.

-De acuerdo pero no se enoje… Y para que vea, tengo pruebas- Decía con una sonrisa ladina, mientras que le lanzaba un sobre con fotografías.

Procedió en abrir el sobre y observo una pelirroja con el agente chocando sus copas y riendo mientras comían pasta -La matare, matare a su equipo y a su Jefe- Decía furioso. –Y los desperezare miembro por miembro mientras aun sigan vivos, y suplicaran piedad-

-Yo no diría eso si fuera usted, no, claro que no… Mi Jefe ha sido considerado por usted, debería sentir gratitud, en todo caso… Pronto vendrá a verlo, y le agradara mucho- Decía la chica seria.

En ese momento Wesker gruño con furia.

-En todo caso, hemos tratado de capturar a una persona específica para comenzar con los experimentos… Por eso necesitaba de su ayuda- Decía seria.

-¿Mi ayuda? Váyanse a la mierda- Decía sarcásticamente.

-Le va a interesar…-

-…- Wesker se quedó callado.

-Estoy creando un proyecto a base del virus C y el suero P30 que utilizo con el sujeto Jill Valentine, por suerte pudimos recuperar datos gracias al Jefe…-

Rechistaba Wesker –Tch…-

-Clara Radames, una científica prodigio la creadora del virus C; es una lástima que se enamoró de un imbécil y, Derek C. Simmons… Él mismo la transformo en una copia barata de Ada Wong… Su amor y obsesión la llevo a la muerte-

-La zorra traidora de Wong… No me extraña-

-Desafortunadamente, Clara Radames murió por la misma Ada Wong y, Derek por las manos del Agente Kennedy-

-¿Consiguieron una muestra?-

-Por supuesto, su hijo Jake Muller; Clara Radames le ofreció una y el idiota se lo inyecto sin saber que era, hasta que se dio cuenta de esto cuando lo trataron como un conejillo de indias en China… Le sacamos una muestra de su sangre a la fuerza ya que se negaba a dárnosla-

-" _Jake Muller… Experimento fallido, que lastima"_ ¿Dónde se encuentra?-

-Está libre… No se preocupe por el-

-No lo decía por eso idiota… Era para eliminar proyectos que ya no sirven y estorbos-

-A lo próxima que lo veamos lo eliminaremos ¡Ah cierto! También, mi Capitán Lupo… Ha estado investigando sus pasos y nos informó que tiene una relación con la hija de William y Annete Birkin, Sherry Birkin-

-Qué casualidad… Mi querido amigo estaría muy feliz- Decía sarcásticamente –Infórmame con datos de utilidad, esta mierda que me dices es basura- Decía enojado.

-Jill Valentine y Chris Redfield tienen una relación y, sospechamos que se casaran…-

-¿Eso en que beneficia para tus avances?-

-Como te dije anteriormente estoy creando un virus pero necesito un huésped con ADN especialmente particular para que el virus se desarrolle-

-¿Acaso quieres yo ayude? ¿No tienes miedo a que te traicione?- Decía serio.

-No hay tiempo para eso, además no lo harás… Cuando veas al Jefe lo entenderás-

-" _Me preguntó quién es él"_ ¿Quién es el afortunado?- Decía con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-El candidato perfecto es Chris Redfield, de eso no hay duda-

-Chris Redfield… Mi enemigo de toda la vida, le gustare ser un conejillo de indias… Primero quiero hablar con tu Jefe y luego veremos- Decía con una sonrisa sádica.


	8. Chapter 8 El paso decisivo

Capítulo 7. El paso decisivo

3 de marzo del 2016, 10:25 am

-" _Cuando me recupere me vengare a todos aquellos que osaron retarme y arruinar mis planes ¿Por qué no lo entienden? Quiero el beneficio para la humanidad, la evolución… Todos serían perfectos, sin enfermedades y poder… Yo sería su dios, su salvación, su todo"-_ Pensaba Wesker mientras tenía los ojos cerrados mientras aún seguía inmovilizado.

-" _Chris Redfield, el imbécil que echó a perder todos mis planes con su estúpida organización contra el bioterrorismo, ellos no entienden ¿acaso no quiere avanzar? ¿Quiere ser un simple primate? ¿un mortal? No… En mi mundo solo deben estar los elegidos, aquellos que pueden dominar el poder, por eso debe morir"_ -

-¿Se puede saber que está pensando, Señor Wesker?- Entraba un hombre enmascarado.

-Largo, no quiero hablar con idiotas- Decía enojado.

-Estoy de su lado Señor, soy Vector…- Mientras decía eso, se ponía en posición de soldado. –He venido si se lo ofrecía algo-

-El pupilo de HUNK, él era un excelente soldado pero desperdicio mucho en Umbrella, por eso murió- Decía con una sonrisa.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, mi maestro era un idiota… Cambiando a otra cosa, a partir de ahora estoy a sus órdenes- Decían mientras Vector se ponía en posición de soldado.

-Vaya, alguien con decencia… Quiero que me quites esta mierda y me des unas gafas de sol- Decía serio.

-De acuerdo- Dejo su posición y saco una cajita de madera, en ella contenía las gafas, y con llave abrió los grilletes que lo tenía inmovilizado.

-Así está mejor…- Echo esta acción, se levantó y se empezó a mover su cuello de lado a lado tronándolo de forma brusca, brazos estirándolos de lado a lado y haciendo algunas sentadillas. –Ahora dime algo…- Luego se puso las gafas de sol.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Llévame con tu jefe… Él está aquí ¿o me equivoco?- Decía con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Usted es muy inteligente, por favor sígame- Caminaba hacia la puerta y paso una tarjeta de identificación.

Mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo blanco, se notaba que las instalaciones eran nuevas con muy poco personal en los laboratorios, científicos con bata y en cierto cuarto con una gran ventana de cristal; se notaba el proyecto que menciono Yamata Christine (Four Eyes)

Pararon en una puerta de madera con una tarjeta de acceso -Es aquí… Aquí está su ropa, el Jefe pensó en sus gustos y el arsenal que usted considere- Pasó la tarjeta sonando un pitido de abierto.

-Vaya que interesante, esta persona se tomó la molestia en investigarme lo suficiente… Me impresiona- Entraba en una habitación con decoración victoriana, con una pila de ropa de color negra y azul, botas y zapatos de todo tipo y en un estante un Samurai Edge, una Hydra, una Lightining Haw y munición suficiente para las armas que estaban ahí mismo.

-Me retiro, Señor Wesker-

Entonces, Vector se retiró para que Wesker pudiera cambiarse y equiparse con lo antes mencionado, con lo que lo caracterizaba como Albert Wesker.

10 minutos exactamente después…

Wesker salió con su ropa negra tipo piel de cocodrilo, pantalones del mismo material, una gabardina negra, su armamento que lo caracterizaba y unas botas negras de cuero.

-Andando- Decía serio.

Luego de caminar por casi 2 minutos y medio llegaron a una puerta de madera y tocaron.

-El Jefe está al otro lado de la puerta…-

-Que pase solo el, Vector… Quiero hablar a solas con Wesker- Se escuchaba una voz distorsionada y con cierta risa.

-De acuerdo- Se aparta y abre la puerta para que Albert pase.

Procedió en entrar pero, detrás de Wesker se cerró la puerta y se puso seguro. La habitación estaba oscura pero se notaban juguetes, cama de una niña y un gran sillón, ciertamente le recordó el cuarto de Alexia Ashford para arrebatarle el T-VERONICA.

-Ya no tiene caso usar esta voz- Se escuchaba un interruptor apagándose.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? No tengo tiempo para jugar- Decía con cierta molestia en su rostro.

Se escuchó una risa de una niña en la oscuridad–No es un juego Albert… Va muy en serio- Decía con tono de alegría.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres mocosa?-

-¿No sabes quién soy? Eso me pone muy triste- Decía con voz triste fingido.

-Basta de juegos- Apunta con su Samurai Edge hacia el sillón ya que ahí provenía la voz.

-No te enojes Albert… ¿No matarías a tu propia sangre o sí?-

Sonríe de medio lado sin dejar de apuntar -Cuanto tiempo, no me extraña que estés aquí… Alex.-

-Pasaron muchas cosas Albert… Muchas cosas- Decía con cierta diversión en su voz.

-Puedo investigarlo por mí mismo- Decía serio y molesto.

-Te contare un poco… Luego de que supuestamente te mataron en volcán por Redfield, busque arduamente tu cuerpo… Milagrosamente seguías respirando, así que te cure gracias al virus G y al virus C- Decía mientras estaba en la oscuridad. –Así que, estaba creando un virus junto con Yamata-san… Muy buen elemento por cierto, Umbrella la supo apreciar; el caso es, para que el virus se desarrolle de forma satisfactoria necesito a un sujeto que ya no sienta miedo y haya superado sus miedos y traumas. El candidato perfecto de Chris Redfield, el hermano de tu chica-

Se empieza a carcajear –Eres muy graciosa querida Alex…- Se pone frio. -¿Qué bien… Quieres curarte de tu enfermedad terminal?-

-Yo ya estoy curada Albert, gracias a ti; así que esta es mi forma de agradecerte- Salía una niña de la oscuridad de edad más o menos d años, con un oso de peluche, un vestido negro, cabello negro con una cinta azul en una trenza francesa, zapatos negros.

-Debo reconocer que me has sorprendido, te felicito, te ves… joven-

-Para mí mala suerte, Barry Burton me adopto como su hija… Muy lindo de su parte, por cierto- Decía seria.

-Eso será un problema… Si Burton te descubre arruinara tus planes, querida-

-Lo tengo controlado… Pague muy bien un internado aparentando que, estudio ahí; me dio mucho trabajo convencer a Burton para que me enviara a este tipo de escuela; solo así podría avanzar con mi proyecto-

-Al parecer te has encariñado mucho con él, Alex-

-Solo te advierto algo Albert- Decía en tono enojada –No puedes tocarle un pelo a él, yo… misma lo matare- Mientras decía esto, rompía la cabeza del oso de peluche.

-¿Cómo se llamaba la chiquilla?- Señala el cadáver que ella controlaba con cierto repudio.

-Natalia Korda, la única que sobrevivió y que fue un total éxito… Debo decirte que le debo mucho a Claire Redfield… Ella también estuvo ahí, mato a mi anterior cuerpo; nada del otro mundo-

-Claire Redfield…-

Claire Redfield colegiala de 18 años, piel de porcelana, ojos aguamarina, cabello pelirrojo suelto y… con un blusón del cantante "Queen" y mallas negras con botas góticas; así es como lo recordaba. Hermana de Chris Redfield su enemigo de casi toda su vida, la chica que conoció en Raccon City era muy inquieta, juguetona, apasionante, explosiva en sentido de que se molestaba con rapidez, y… muy feliz cuando estaba con él.

Aquella chiquilla con quien tuvo una relación amorosa por un par de meses, sin embargo, a pesar que ella sintió amor por él, Wesker no sentía nada por ella. La razón por lo que le dijo que le gustaba fue porque ella lo observaba con ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrojadas; debía reconocer que era muy bella y sentía, cierta atracción pero no amor, y decidió probar… algo diferente. En fin, su relación se mantuvo en secreto por todo el mundo, incluso de sus compañeros de los S.T.A.R.S.

Wesker a pesar de que era un hombre guapo, alto tuvo muchas mujeres en su cama pero no una relación formal, ya que solamente era un breve momento para calmar su sed carnal. En fin, para el este tipo de cosas para él, solo una diversión. Pero con Claire era diferente, ya que, ella siempre lo llevaba forzadamente a paseos en el parque de noche, museos… Y una vez al Zoo de Raccon City; aunque eran forzadas, sintió cierta calidez y latidos rápidos por la pelirroja.

Cuando fue la noche en donde ella estaba dispuesta a ser suya… A ella, la trato dulcemente ya que suponía que Claire era virgen, y estaba en lo correcto; debió reconocer que esa noche fue mucho más que deseo carnal, fue 'hacer el amor' como decían los enamorados. Recuerda que le había besado el cuello dejándole pequeños besos mientras bajaba hacia sus pechos mientras que ella gemía de placer y cierta vergüenza, sentía sus labios sabor a fresa y especialmente su aroma; era olor a lavanda y su shampoo; a coco.

Nunca olvidaría ese olor, y aquella noche… Donde fue solamente suya, y solo suya.

-Esa mujer, te interesa mucho por lo que noto- Decía Alex seria.

-Sueñas mucho Alex…- Decía frio.

-Entonces si no te interesa… La matare yo misma- Decía con una sonrisa sádica.

-No le toques un pelo…- Le apuntaba con Samurai Edge enojado.

-D-de acuerdo pero no te enojes, pero esa mujer… La llamabas en sueños ¿no debo recordarte lo que paso con Derek o sí?- Decía al principio con cierto miedo, y luego tranquilamente.

-Yo me encargare de eso, es mi asunto y debo cerrarlo yo mismo-

-Conste Albert…-

-Lo mismo digo con Burton-

Rechistaba los dientes –Eres el mismo de siempre no cambias- Decía enojada mientras apretaba los dientes.

-Tu tampoco- Decía con una sonrisa ganadora.

-En fin… ¿Has pensado sobre ayudarme?-

-¿Y que gano? Mis servicios no son gratis-

-¿Qué quieres?- Decía con voz de dudosa.

-Una muestra del virus… Fácil y sencillo; si me das lo que quiero ayudare para su desarrollo-

-Trato- Decía con una sonrisa.

-Y solo te aviso… Iré a dar una visita a cierta persona- Decía con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras brillaban sus ojos carmesí.

[Aquí otro capitulo! Jajajaja lo prometido esta aquí! Quiero agradecer a todos los comentario que me enviaron! De verdad, gracias de corazón]

Actualizo el 19/04/2016

SuzukiMademoiselle


	9. Chapter 9 Presentimiento

Capítulo 8. Presentimiento

 _Reanudando lo ocurrido en el capítulo 6…_

2 de marzo del 2016, 11:02 am

-Claire…- Decía culpable Chris. –Perdón, te grite y actué como un paranoico, pero de tan solo pensar que tuviste una relación con ese psicópata yo- Tose un poco. –El caso es que me pase y debí pensar en lo que te dije-

Estaba un Chris Redfield triste parado en el marco de la habitación de Claire, mientras que ella estaba acostada en forma de bolita.

-Chris… Wesker y yo solo fuimos amigos, pero no sabíamos el tipo de persona que era, supongo que nos engañó a todos- Mientras aprieta sus puños porque ella sabía bien que no estaba siendo sincera con su única familia.

-Claire, cuando yo era un crio sin experiencia yo…- Decía Chris mientras se sentaba en la cama de Claire- Admiraba a Wesker por su profesionalismo, dedicación y sobretodo la seriedad en la misiones; si tan solo hubiera sabido antes el tipo de persona que era, tal vez lo hubiera salvado y lo hubiera entrado en razón-

-…-

Suspira pesadamente -Cuando me entere que era un traidor y trabajaba para Umbrella; toda expectativa y admiración que sentía por él se fue a la mierda y tuve que enfrentar la realidad… ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando luche con quien alguna vez fue mi Capitán? ¿Cuándo mato a todos mis compañeros solo por poder?- Mientras apretó sus puños. -¿Y cuándo secuestro a Jill? ¿Sabes cómo me sentí? Me sentí vulnerable.-

-Chris…- Mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Claire, eres mi única familia… Te quiero muchísimo y si algo te pasara nunca me lo perdonaría-

-Chris… La verdad es que yo si tuve una relación con Albert- Empezaba a llorar mucho más fuerte mientras le empezaba a dar hipos. –No quería decírtelo porque sabía bien como te pondrías y porque el… me doblaba la edad, pero eso no me importaba-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Él te obligo?- Decía en tono serio.

-Al contrario… Los dos estuvimos de acuerdo con esto, por ti y por él; de hecho el me prometió que cuando cumpliera con unos 'encargos'; me dijo que iba a regresar por mí pero… Era mentira, me engaño ¿Sabes el daño que a mí me hizo? ¿Cuánto amor sentí por él? ¿Qué sentí cuándo intento matarte? ¿O el daño que le hizo a Steve y a Jill? ¿Al mundo? E-estaba consciente del bastardo del que me enamore… Soy una loca e idiota, yo… Te defraude como hermana y traicione tu confianza; sé que debí contarte pero tenía miedo de que no lo aceptaras-

-" _¿Encargos? ¿Ir por ella?_ " Solo tenías 19, Claire… Si me lo hubieras dicho, yo… tal vez lo hubiera comprendido y aceptado la relación- Decía mientras se aguantaba la furia.

Salió entre las sabanas toda llorosa -¡Chris! Hiciste lo correcto… Nadie se imaginaba el tipo que era en realidad Wesker- Se limpia las lágrimas –Si tú te enteraras que Jill es una traidora ¿Qué harías?-

-Salvarla, eso es lo que harías… La entraría en razón…-

-¿Hasta el fin del mundo?-

Se da cuenta de lo que le trata de decir –Si…-

-¿Entiendes cómo me siento? Intente salvarlo en isla Rockfort pero… Mis esfuerzos eran inútiles, ahí me di cuenta que solo jugo conmigo…-

Se soba su sien y piensa durante unos segundos – Y a pesar de lo que te hizo ¿Lo sigues amando?-

-Ahora… No lo sé, me siento confundida, siento que sigo enamorada del recuerdo-

-Claire… Si estás de acuerdo, te llevare con un psicólogo para aclarar lo que sientes ahora- " _Solo espero que sea solamente amistad_ " Pensaba Chris.

-Estoy de acuerdo… Supongo que esto me ayudara; gracias por escucharme- Decía Claire con decisión con una sonrisa amarga mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

Varios días más tarde…

16 de marzo del 2016, 13:57 pm

Al día siguiente, luego de finalizar su jornada de trabajo en TerraSave, se dirigió a psicólogo que le recomendó su hermano para comenzar sus terapias. Su rutina era salir de trabajo, comer en un restaurante y dirigirse a sus sesiones de 3 horas.

Jill Valentine acompaño algunas veces a Claire Redfield a las sesiones así como Chris lo hizo algunas veces. Al principio le fue difícil abrirse porque cada vez que lo hacía recordaba los hermosos sentimientos inocentes que le tuvo a Albert para terminar toda llorosa en cada sesión; y la horrible conclusión que tuvo esta relación.

Al cabo de pocas sesiones, Claire pudo contar sobre el pasado que tuvo con Albert aunque le fue muy difícil contarlo.

Claire se encontraba en un mueble de cuero negro, con un psicólogo de edad mayor, más o menos de 69 o 71 años. El consultorio era nostálgico ya que tenía una decoración como le gustaba a Wesker con varios libros de psicología humana, una chimenea, lámparas antiguas pero alumbraban lo suficiente para que el consultorio no esté a oscuras, escritorio y títulos del doctor.

El doctor vestía con traje y zapatos bien lustrados con su bata; tenia bigote blanco y tenía una panza del tamaño de una montaña; a Claire le recordaba a Santa Claus.

-Le tengo buenas noticias Señorita Claire… Este es su última sesión, ha progresado demasiado rápido- Decía con una sonrisa amistosa.

-¿Mi última? Pero aún estoy- Decía algo triste ya que se había hecho amiga del doctor.

-Mi consejo Señorita Redfield, es depende de usted si quiere superarlo; sé que es difícil pero… El tiempo lo cura todo-

-¿Y si no lo supero?- Decía triste.

-Lo hará… "El pasado es, y pasado será" no hay machar atrás Señorita Redfield; es momento de superarlo… Ya estas lista para eso- Le decía con una sonrisa.

Claire a abierto sus ojos sorprendida -¿L-lista?-

-Le contare algo Señorita… Cuando mi esposa murió yo me sentí muy solo y, sentí que mi vida ya no tenía caso si no estaba ella; pero yo mismo me di cuenta que la vida nos da segundas oportunidades… Conocí a otra mujer; y me dijo algo muy importante para mí: "No te tortures, todos nos debemos ir algún día… Debemos dejar ir el pasado y vivir el presente"-

-El presente…- Se paró de su asiento. –Lo comprendo Doctor- Mientras sonreía -¡Gracias Doctor!- Dicho esto, abrazo al Doctor y le agradeció.

-Recuerda pequeña… El pasado no puede regresar- Decía con una sonrisa.

-Tiene razón Doctor… Ahora lo comprendo, me siento preparada para dejar todo atrás-

-Cuídate Señorita Redfield… Sea feliz-

Luego, Claire salió y el Doctor solo sonrió mientras se iba.

* _Fin de la narración_ *

*~Pov. Claire~*

Salí feliz del consultorio muy feliz y relajado; ahora me siento capaz de superar todo esto; ahora puedo dormir bien, sin preocupaciones y tal vez… Encontrar a mi media naranja. Me puse los audífonos y puse la canción de Quenn- I Want to Break Free y cantaba para mis adentros.

Luego sentí que ha vibrado mi celular y vi que era un mensaje de alguien desconocido.

-" _¿Quién es?_ "- He abierto el mensaje y decía algo extraño, pero lo tome importancia tal vez solo se equivocaron.

" **Te veo en tu apartamento**

 **A la medio noche, preciosa.**

 **Tu hombre."**

Mientras guardaba mi móvil, choque con alguien provocando que se le cayera su bolso.

-Lo lamento iba distraída…- Mientras le recogía su bolso.

-Hola, Señorita Redfield cuanto tiempo- Saludaba amistosamente.

-" _La que me choco la otra vez_ " Hola, Lesproux… Lo mismo- Me he puesto alerta, por alguna razón no me trae confianza.

-Dime Karena… Hablemos un poco, de paso una disculpa de antemano lo del otro día- Decía con sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, entonces también llámame Claire… No por apellido, es muy formal- " _Debo tener precaución con esta mujer_ " Mientras decía con una sonrisa.

En una cafetería cercana…

-Me gustaría invitarte… Como muestra de mis disculpas, tenías prisa ese día- mientras Karena (Lupo) tomaba su taza de café.

-Entonces en ese caso, yo invito a unos bocadillos por lo de hace poco-

Por lo que note de esta mujer, no lleva un arma consigo por lo que vi su bolso abierto. Solo vi su celular, su cartera y artículos de belleza.

-Disculpa Karena… Me gustaría saber a qué te dedicas, si no es molestia- Necesito asegurarme si es o no es sospechosa.

-No es molestia, trabajo como organizadora en una empresa llamada ALIA, esta empresa es reciente; se dedica especialmente en elaborar eventos para bodas, aniversarios u otro cualquier tipo de eventos- Decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-Ya veo… ¿En dónde se encuentra sus oficinas?-

-La empresa se localiza en el sur de New York, a lado del centro comercial-

-" _Ya lo he visto_ " Oh ya veo…- Creo que estoy pensado como mi hermano.

-¿Te interesa en adquirir nuestros servicios? Soy muy buenos, también tenemos eventos para los enamorados ¿te interesaría uno?- Decía con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-B-bueno yo…- He dicho con tono nervioso y ruborizado.

-Yo tengo un novio y le hice una fiesta de cumpleaños por este servicio, y le encanto… Albert y yo nos casaremos pronto- Decía con una sonrisa amistosa mientras le enseñaba su anillo en el dedo.

-" _¡¿ALBERT?!_ _No… No…_ " Q-que bien… Entonces deben de ser buenos- Maldición siento esta opresión en mi pecho, solo es recuerdo… ¿Por qué siento este presentimiento?

-" _Que interesante, el Señor Wesker se alegrara_ " Te ves pálida… ¿Sucede algo?- Sonreía para sus adentro.

-Nada solo recordé algo desagradable con alguien, en fin… No importa; solo es algo sin importancia- He sonreído falsamente. Por alguna razón me siento inquieta.

-Ya veo, creo que dije algo que te incomodo…- Decía con tono preocupada.

-Es que hace tiempo conocí a alguien con el mismo nombre, pero el imbécil solo era un gilipollas… En fin, como te dije algo sin importancia- He dicho con tono más calmado mientras comía mi bocadillo.

-Bien, ya que te he contado un poco de mi… Cuéntame sobre ti-

-Trabajo en TerraSave una empresa dedicada al apoyo económico y medico en países vulnerables contra el bioterrorismo-

-Vaya debe de ser muy peligroso… Eres como una heroína sin capa- Reía Karena.

-No lo creo… Solo ayudamos a las personas contra todo esto- Esta mujer es totalmente normal, pero mi intuición me dice otra… Debo saber más de ella.

Mientras hablábamos de cosas triviales y cosas de mujeres, otra mujer se acercó.

-Hey Karena… Te estaba buscando para entregarte la rúbrica de la boda de los Pérez, oh lo lamento tienes compañía- Decía apenada.

-No te preocupes Michaela… Ella es Claire Redfield, una amiga- Decía Karena con una sonrisa mientras me señalaba.

-Lamento interrumpir, yo soy Michaela Schneider (Bertha) soy la asistente de Karena mi superior- Decía mientras me daba la mano.

-Mucho gusto Michaela puedes decirme Claire… Solo hablábamos de cosas triviales si gustas puedes unirte- He dicho con una sonrisa, pero presiento que la he visto antes.

-No te preocupes, ya me iba solo vine a entregar estos papeles… Tengo cosas que hacer, hasta pronto Claire- Recalcando su nombre mientras se iba.

-" _Maldita Bertha, disimula un poco mejor…_ " No te preocupes por ella, es muy extraña… Me dio trabajo acoplarme con ella- Karena con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tienes hermanos y/o hermanas?- Decía Karena para cambiar de tema.

-Tengo un hermano, no tengo hermanas pero si me gustaría tener una-

-Yo no tengo, mi familia murió en unas vacaciones en las montañas Arklay… Y bueno, ese día no fui porque enferme y quede hospitalizada; cuando me entere que mi familia murió me quede totalmente sola- Decía Karena triste.

-El incidente que hubo en las montañas de Raccon City…- Mientras tragaba saliva.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes ya lo he superado… Puedo dejar mi pasado atrás- Decía con una sonrisa. –En fin, mi familia y yo somos de París, y ese día solo fueron de vacaciones-

-Mi hermano y yo somos de Washington D.C- He dicho mientras terminaba mi café.

-Bien, creo que hemos hablado demasiado- Me mostraba la hora.

-¡¿Son las 20:45 pm?! Es tarde…- He dicho sorprendida.

-Bueno, el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido… esto es un hasta pronto, espero hablemos más Claire la próxima vez… Me dio gusto conocerte un poco más de tí- Mientras decía esto dejaba el dinero en la mesa.

-A mi también…- Le mostraba una sonrisa.

-Te veré un día de estos- Se despedía. Luego Karena se fue tomando un taxi.

Luego de salir de la cafetería me dirigí a mi apartamento caminado ya que me quedaba cerca, además caminar me hacía bien… en despejar mi mente.

12:00 am

Llegue a mi hogar y vi una nota que decía que Chris y Jill saldrían a una cita y que no iban a llegar, bueno no importa; tome un baño y me puse mi pijama favorita… Un vestido de tirantes, con mi bata, unas pantuflas de todo color rosado.

Fui directamente a la cocina para prepararme un vaso de leche para tener dulces lindos y no pesadillas. Procedí en tomar mi vaso de leche y me dirigí a mi habitación dispuesta a ver un poco de televisión, tal vez un documental de animales. Me encantaba ver documentales, especialmente las serpientes más venenosas.

Entre en mi habitación y vi mi ventana abierta. Que extraño, yo nunca abro mis ventanas. Me he puesto en alerta. Genial media noche, y un ladrón entra.

Tome un bate de béisbol, y empecé abrir el baño y las otras habitaciones; pero no había nadie. Esto me asusta. Tal vez estoy muy nerviosa por lo de hoy. Mejor lo olvidare.

Entre a mi habitación y cerré la ventana. Cuando me voltee quede petrificada por la imagen: Albert Wesker estaba sentado en el sofá de mi habitación.

[¡Aquí la actualización! Ya se está poniendo muy interesante ¿eh? Actualizare hasta el domingo 05/05/2016, la razón por la que actualizare este día es que estaré en épocas de exámenes y necesito estar sumida en mis estudios, cuando terminen continuare el fic esa fecha y subiré fic. De verdad agradezco que me hayan puesto como su historia favorita :3 Los quiero mucho /*-*/]

SuzukiMademoiselle


	10. Chapter 10 Mi amada pesadilla

Quiero agradecer a:

 **Paola Watson**. La hay! a continuación ¬w¬…

 **Frozenheart7**. ¡HOY HAY LEMON! (No se escribir lemon ;-;)… Habrá mucha acción entre los dos Wesker, te lo aseguro.

 **Mia-wesker**. Se aprende si lo practicas, yo también soy nueva… Así que lo intento

 **xIfYouSaySox**. Yo igual estoy de obsesionada con esta pareja asdfghjklñ *-*

 **Susara KI302**. Gracias por comentar compa, espero sigas mi fic saludo /._./

Capítulo 9. Mi amada pesadilla

*~Pov. Claire~*

Me he quedado petrificada al ver Albert Wesker en mi sofá favorito. He llevado mi mano hacia mi cabeza sobándome. " _Solo es mi imaginación, desaparecerá_ ".

-Cuanto tiempo, Dearheart- Decía con voz lasciva.

Dios… Albert Wesker con su ropa negro tipo piel de cocodrilo, con sus típicas gafas negras, su gabardina negra y sus guantes negros. No puede ser… Está vivo.

Lo he mirado para encararlo, esto debe de ser un sueño, no… más bien parece una pesadilla.

-Tu estas muerto, definitivamente lo estas… Deberías estar muerto- Decía enojada con una mezcla de miedo.

-Así le hablas a tu ex… Que maleducada eres- Se acercó rápidamente junto a mí y me tomo de la cintura. –Los años te asentó bien, corazón- Mientras le susurraba en el oído.

Me ha puesto piel de gallina, le di un pisotón para que se alejara pero solamente se inmuto; esto no va bien.

-Esos son mis botas favoritas, debo darte un castigo…- Sentí que Albert empezó a acariciarme el trasero. Me sonroje porque hace tiempo no tenía intimidad y además estaba a punto de gemir.

-S-suéltame…- Lo he empujado mientras cerré mi bata para que no vea mi vestido de dormir. –No me toques, nunca…-

-Puedo tocarte todo lo que quiera porque eres mía y solo mía- Decía autoritario.

He retrocedido unos pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared –No… Ya no más, yo ya no te amo… No más- He dicho con seriedad.

-Eres una insolente…-

Cuando me di cuenta Albert me había tomado del cuello y me aventó hacia la cama, chillando un poco del dolor.

-Ha puesto que no has tenido un hombre que te haga sentirte mujer… Te demostrare lo que es un hombre- Mientras hacía esto, se estaba quitando la gabardina y su camisa de piel de cocodrilo mientras mostraba su abdomen perfectamente trabajados y con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro.

Me he sonrojado con brusquedad y lo único que musite es –No… No… No Albert no lo hagas-

Luego Albert se tiró encima de mí, quitándome la bata de dormir tranquilamente y besándome el cuello. He soltado unas lágrimas. No así no, no quiero ser tomada por este imbécil, otra vez.

-No llores… Odio ver que llores- Decía Albert con tono enojado mientras me alejaba a pocos centímetros mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manos sin sus guantes.

Le he quitado las gafas oscuras en una bofetada y he mirado sus ojos; sentí que debí dejarlo ir desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya no es lo mismo, ahora lo entiendo. Si sigo con esto solo me hare más daño. Pero si solo es una vez más, será el adiós. Me di por vencido.

Le he dado un beso en los labios y luego sentí que Albert me correspondió. Luego de unos minutos aumentamos la intensidad del beso a apasionadamente. Albert empezó a quitarme la vestido, mientras que yo empecé a desabrochar su pantalón y empecé acariciar su abdomen bien torneado.

-Dearheart… Estas como te recuerdo, sigues igual-

Me he sonrojado ante su comentario, recuerdo mi primera vez con el… Fue excitante y mi primera experiencia ante esto; me hizo tantas cosas que ni recuerdo.

Ya nos habíamos quitado toda la ropa y vi como Albert me daba un beso en los labios y me tocaba mi parte íntima con suavidad y delicadeza, mientras me bajaba las bragas. Y de momento, me penetro con fiereza y me empezó a dar estocadas con rapidez mientras que yo gemía con placer.

-Di mi nombre… Dilo- Decía Albert con excitación y exigencia.

-A-Albert… A-Albert… M-más…- Sentí que me empezó acariciarme mi cabello.

En ese momento Albert, aumento el movimiento de sus estocadas mientras me abrazaba y yo a él en su espalda. En ese momento sentí que quería estar con él; sin importar nada…

-Y-yo… y-ya…-

-Yo también…- Mientras sentía un mordisco en mi oreja.

Luego, sentí algo dentro mí corriendo y yo llegando al clímax. Luego… Todo se volvió oscuro.

17 de marzo del 2016, 9:20 am

*Sonando el despertador*

He abierto rápidamente mis ojos y levantándome de la cama asustada, y viéndome. Tenía mi pijama, mi bata y mi ropa interior intacta. El televisor encendido en un documental y la ventana cerrada con los rayos de sol pasando a través de ellas.

-" _Solo fue un sueño_ "-

Me levante de la cama y abrí la ventana dejando que el aire pasase. Respire profundo. Luego, me dirigí apagar la tele, y fui al espejo que tenía en mi habitación y me observe.

-El sueño me hizo bien… Supongo-

Me empecé a peinar mi cabello haciéndome una coleta y me cambie de ropa. Me puse unos pantalones vaqueros y una blusa de tirantes negros dejando ver mi escote. " _Qué bueno que es mi descanso_ ".

De repente se abrió la puerta de mi habitación apareciendo Chris.

-Hola Claire… Acabamos de llegar ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?-

-Bien Chris… ¿Y ustedes?- Decía con una sonrisa.

-Estupendo ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo la sesión de ayer?-

-Me hizo bien Chris, ya estoy mucho mejor-

-Te veo diferente Claire… ¿paso algo anoche?-

-Solo desperté de buen humor…-

Mientras platicábamos, entro Jill preocupada.

-Chris, tengo una noticia… Que no te agradara-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-La organizadora que contratamos sufrió un accidente, dijo que contratamos a otra persona… Se disculpa de antemano-

-No puede ser… Todas las organizadoras están ocupadas, diablos- Decía Chris en tono frustrado.

-Yo conozco a alguien que puede organizar su boda- He dicho con una sonrisa.

-¡¿DE VERDAD?!- Han dicho Jill y Chris emocionados y quitándoles un peso encima.

-Si… Les puede echar una mano con esta organización-

-Te lo agradezco Claire de verdad-

Chris y Jill me abrazaron efusivamente, mientras observaba la felicidad que tenía. Chris estaba muy enamorado de Jill, y ella también de mi hermano.

-Suficiente de abrazos me asfixiarán de tanto amor que sueltan- Reía mientras que ellos estaban sonrojados.

-Entonces puedo ver mi vestido de novia junto con Rebecca- Decía Jill con una sonrisa.

-Y yo puede ver mi traje junto con Barry- Decía Chris feliz.

-Entonces manos a la obra-

Mientras tanto en un edificio antiguo…

-¿Cómo te fue, Lupo?- Decía con voz exigente.

-Perfecto, el plan va como debe… Mientras tanto, debemos hacer este teatrito; es hora-

-Llama a los demás… Es hora de empezar el plan-

-De acuerdo, señor Wesker-

-No quiero errores, Lupo-

-" _Me preguntó dónde fue el señor Wesker anoche, llegó muy de madrugada"_ Entendido-

14:15 pm

-Vaya, nunca había venido a este centro comercial- Camine hacia la entrada y vi a Karena junto con Bertha en el computador.

Las oficinas eran pequeñas pero cómodas y muy lindas, se notaba que había más personas pero no estaban. Michaela, debía admitirlo parecía una modelo y no una asistente. Rubia, ojos verdes y tenía la edad aproximada de los 35 o 37 años.

-Hola Karena, hola Michaela… espero no interrumpir- He dicho mientras abría las puertas de vidrio gruesa.

-Hola Claire, no esperaba verte aquí… ¿vienes por un servicio?- Decía con una sonrisa Karena.

-Has adivinado… Vengo por un servicio, organización para una boda- He dicho con una sonrisa.

-" _El plan va como debe pero para no sospechar…_ " ¿Te casas?- Decía con alegría Bertha.

-Yo no soy la novia, mi hermano es el que se casa… Verás, su organizadora tuvo un accidente y pues ya no podrá hacerlo; por eso vine aquí… Si podrías- Decía con tono avergonzada.

-Por supuesto que podemos ¿Cuándo quieren el servicio?- Karena.

-Para finales de abril-

-Eso es muy pronto… Bueno…- Decía con una mueca Michaela.

-Por favor… Necesito tu ayuda y, si quieres te hago un favor ¿vale?- He dicho suplicando.

-Está bien- Ha dicho con una sonrisa Karena. –Pero primero quiero presentarte a mi equipo de trabajo, ven-

Karena se levantó de su asiento y también Michaela y nos dirigimos a una sección con una puerta de madera donde estaban 3 hombres con traje y una mujer con un vestido, pude notar que la mujer es japonesa.

-Chicos, ella es Claire Redfield y requiere nuestro servicio para bodas-

-Mucho gusto- He dicho con formalidad.

-Claire, quiero presentártelos… Esta empresa tiene como política que los clientes conozcan a nuestros trabajadores. Él es Mauricio Rochert (Vector) encargado de los adornos y recuerdos, Vladimir Bodrovskim (Spectre) encargado de equipo de entretenimiento, Héctor Hivers (Beltway) encargado de la comida y Christine Yamata encargada del personal del evento.-

-Mucho gusto, espero contar con su apoyo y dedicación-

-No te defraudaremos Claire-

[Próximo capítulo la boda asdfghjklñ *-* habrá acción, secuestros, lloriqueos, risa LOL xD en fin… hasta la próxima actualizare 14/05/2016]

SuzukiMademoiselle


	11. Chapter 11 La cruda realidad

Agradecimientos:

A **Frozenheart7** que me hace reír con su comentario, si sigue así me casare con ella (? Asdfghjklñ ame el capítulo Dark Temptation _En lo más profundo_ estoy ansiosa esperando el próximo capítulo.

A **Paola Watson** gracias por comentar, tratare de hacerlos largos… Es que me no me sale largos ay ._.

A **Mia-Wesker** , eres la madrina (? ¡Suerte con matemáticas!

Y **a todos** los que leen mi fic… ¡LEAN! xD

Las canciones en la que me inspire:

 _ **Sarah Brightman con Andrea Boceli – Canto del la Terra**_

 _ **Sarah Brightman con Antonio banderas – Fantasma de la opera (ingles)**_

Capítulo 10. La cruda realidad

29 de abril del 2016, 16:28 pm

*~Pov. Claire~*

Este día ha sido muy cansado. Mañana es la gran boda. Gracias a Karena y a su equipo la boda va salir como las bodas de ensueño, nos consiguió un lugar para la boda una mansión con jardín lleno de flores, pusieron un altar totalmente adornada y contrataron el padre que los casará. También, adornaron las sillas de los invitados, las mesas, y la comida se verá muy apetitosa para el día de mañana. Sí que le pusieron mucho empeño y dedicación a su trabajo la empresa ALIA.

Chris quedó complacido por todo, ahora se podrá relajar para el gran día de mañana.

Luego de la mañana tan movida que tuve junto con Karena y su equipo; regrese a mi apartamento para descansar.

-Qué día…- He suspirado y proseguí en tirarme en mi sofá de mi sala como signo de cansancio.

Sin embargo, estoy algo preocupada… Tengo un presentimiento que algo pasara mañana.

He escuchado que tocan la puerta y fui abrir.

-Hey mujer-

¡Es Leon! Hace días que no lo veo, antes de que me llevara a mi casa esa noche que fuimos a cenar me menciono que tendría una misión muy importante.

-Me llegó la invitación de parte tuyo amiga mía, me sorprendí cuando tu hermano se va a casar mañana… Por cierto hace días no te veo- Decía mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

-Hola Leon, pues yo igual hace tiempo no te veía… ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo? ¿Mataste algún zombie?- Lo hacía pasar, mientras ambos tomábamos asiento.

-Ja, ja… Que graciosa, no mate a ningún zombie, solo estuve para investigar unos archivos de una empresa sospechosa, se cree que utilizan o crean B.O.W… Aún están revisando los archivos, lo tendré mañana; cuando los encontré tenían contraseñas hasta el culo- Decía con una sonrisa.

-Tu como siempre… Tus chistes malos- He dicho mientras me empezaba a reír.

-Mis chistes son buenos… Si quieres puedo decirte uno- Decía con una sonrisa ladina.

-Inténtalo…-

¿Sabes que es un ladrillo?-

-¿Em? ¿No lo sé?-

-El gritillo de un perrillo- Leon se empezó a carcajear.

-¿De dónde rayos sacas esos chistes? De verdad son realmente malos- He empezado a reírme como si me fuera a salir un pulmón.

-Pero te hizo reír-

-Cuéntame un chiste bueno, no uno estúpido- Mientras me reía.

-Vamos a ver…- Tosía un poco -¿Tu sabes que hace una abeja en una pista de baile?-

-¿Qué hace?- Decía dudosa.

-Zumba- Leon empieza a reírse.

-Te prohíbo decir chistes…- He reído para mis adentros.

-¿No te hace reír? Ah entonces hay te va u-

Leon estaba a punto de decirme otro chiste pero sonó su celular.

-Es Hunnigan, permíteme Claire-

Se alejó para que no pudiera oírlo. Luego he escuchado que Leon grito un "¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!" "Voy para allá".

Luego vi a Leon aparecerme ante mí nervioso y angustiado.

-Lo siento Claire, me surgió una emergencia… Te iba invitar a cenar aquí cerca pero-

-No te preocupes, será otro día… Cuídate- He puesto mi mano como signo de que lo entendía.

Antes de irse, me abrazo y me dijo que me cuidara también. No comprendía porqué.

-Qué raro…- He suspirado, antes de cerrar la puerta alguien puso su mano antes de cerrarse.

-Claire…- Estaba Jill parada sudorosa y nerviosa.

-¡¿JILL?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! En este momento deberías estar durmiendo para mañana…- He dicho con tono preocupante y sorprendida.

-L-lo sé Claire… Pero, quiero contarte algo ¿me dejas pasar?-

-Claro, pasa…-

Dicho esto, Jill pasó con una maleta de color morada. Venia vestida con ropa de ejercicio.

-Claire… No te preocupes no voy a escaparme es que, no… no me queda el vestido- Decía sonrojada.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- He dicho sorprendida.

-Y yo se la razón- Decía seria.

-Jill, te dije que no comas muchas empanadas ayer… Mírate ya te inflo y- Con tono regañado.

-Estoy embarazada Claire, tengo 2 meses- Decía con una sonrisa.

-¡¿DE VERDAD?! OH DIOS MIO, SERÁN PADRES CHRIS Y TÚ… ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?- He gritado de emoción junto con Jill.

-Mañana Claire luego de tu discurso- Decía con una sonrisa mientras tocaba su vientre.

-Felicidades Jill… Te lo digo de corazón- He abrazado a Jill. –Cuida de los dos ¿vale?- He empezado a llorar junto con Jill.

Luego de llorar de felicidad, Jill y yo hablamos un poco y me propuso vivir con ellos una temporada pero rechace su oferta; ellos necesitan su privacidad pero dije como condición que los iba a visitar a menudo.

-De verdad les deseo lo mejor…-

Luego nos acostamos a dormir juntas, ya que acordamos que la iba a peinar y maquillar para mañana. Mañana solo será alegría… o no.

30 de abril del 2016, 12:00 pm

El gran día de la boda. Me he puesto mi mejor vestido. Un vestido verde mentolado, largo, sencillo. Dejaba mi espalda descubierta, un pequeño peinado, me hice una trenza francesa con un broche de flor del mismo color de mi vestido.

A Jill, le puse un maquillaje discreto, le hice una trenza ojo de pescado, con broche de un tulipán. Su vestido largo (reparado por mí misma toda la noche mientras Jill dormía), con pequeños detalles con la espalda descubierta sin tirantes. Su velo largo como signo de que su matrimonio perdurara.

-Estoy nerviosa Claire, siento que me voy a vomitar en el altar-

-Tu calmada, yo calmada, él calmado y todos calmados- Decía con una sonrisa.

-Okey… Yo calmada, yo calmada- Mientras metía y sacaba aire.

Luego salimos del apartamento pero no sin antes salir llevar dos pistolas (por emergencia o intuición una en mi bolso y otra en mi pierna cubierta por mi vestido) y nos subimos a la limosina para llevarnos a la mansión donde sería la boda.

Luego de varios minutos, ya estaba todo listo… Vi a Chris nervioso hasta la medula y salí de la limosina para junto a Chris, no sin antes decirle a Jill que se tranquilizara.

-Chris, te ves todo un galán- Decía con broma.

-Oh Claire, gracias por estar aquí… Estaba hablando con Barry hasta que le llego una llamada de emergencia de la B.S.A.A… Estoy a punto de vomitar-

-Hey Chris, no te vayas a desmayar… Jill está en las mismas, tranquilízate- Le decía con sonrisa.

-Está bien, respirare profundo…-

-Por cierto Chris, ten una…- Mientras le pasaba un arma.

-¿A qué viene esto, Claire?- Decía con gesto serio.

-De emergencia- Mientras le sonreía. Vi a Chris guardar el arma entre su traje de boda.

Luego apareció Barry muy serio detrás de nosotros.

-¿Sucede algo?- Le pregunte dudosa y preocupada.

-Nada… Nada, anda es el gran día, iré a por Jill- Se iba Barry muy sospechoso. ¿Qué estará ocultando? Lo mismo pasó con Leon.

Hablando de Leon, venía con un traje serio.

-Kennedy- Decía Chris con cierto odio al mayor Redfield.

-Redfield- Decía Leon con el mismo desprecio.

-Tranquilícense chicos, no es momento de pelear ¿vale?- Decía con tono de regañada.

-Por hoy, Kennedy- Decía enojado Chris.

-Lo mismo digo- Decía Leon.

Luego todos empezaron aparecer, vi a Sherry junto con Jake, Rebecca Chambers, las Burton Moira y Polly; y Natalia que escuche que llego a último minuto. Leon S. Kennedy, Helena Harper la compañera de Leon, Ingrid Hunnigan, Sheva Alomar compañera de Chris en África, Carlos Oliveira y un tal Parker amigos de Jill, algunos invitados de la B.S.A.A y por supuesto los organizadores para supervisar todo.

-¡Ahí vienen!- Gritaba Moira y Polly.

-Bravo a los novios- Gritaba Natalia mientras aplaudía.

Luego se escucharon los aplausos, primero entrabamos: Chris y yo. Segundo entraban las damas de la boda: Moira, Polly, Sherry y Sheva Alomar. Tercero: Barry junto con Jill.

Llegamos al altar Chris y yo.

-Suerte hermano… Es hora- Le dedicaba una sonrisa –Te quiero mucho-

-Gracias Claire… De verás-

Mientras ya estaban en el altar, Barry le entrego a Jill a Chris delicadamente.

-Cuídala Chris, ella es tu ángel de la guarda- Decía con una sonrisa.

-Lo haré Barry- Mientras ambos hombres se daban un apretón de manos amistosamente.

-Un aplauso a la pareja- Decía el padre que ya estaba en el altar. –Bienvenidos, hoy estamos reunidos aquí por la unión de esta alma gemela: Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine.-

Durante la boda, he empezado a llorar de emoción y alegría. Al fin Chris sería feliz con una familia. Paso la puesta de anillos, la puesta de la soga, las monedas y ahora la pregunta que todos hemos esperado todos.

-Chris Redfield ¿acepta a usted a Jill Valentine como su mujer para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Acepto, acepto, acepto- Decía tres veces con tono nervioso y sonrojado.

-Jill Valentine ¿acepta a usted a Chris Redfield como su marido para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Decía con emoción.

-Ahora sus votos…- Decía el padre.

-Yo Chris Redfield de Valentine, prometo amarte y respetarte por el resto de mi vida; salvarte y defenderte hasta el fin del mundo-

-Yo Jill Valentine de Redfield, prometo amarte y respetarte por el resto de mi vida; salvarte y defenderte hasta el fin del mundo-

-Lo que me otorga la santa iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer… Adelante muchacho besa a tu esposa- Decía con una sonrisa.

-Jill, te amo demasiado- Decía totalmente rojo y nervioso.

-Yo también te amo mi tigre- Reía divertida, mientras que ella estaba también roja.

Vi que Chris levanto a Jill desde la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios dulcemente.

-¡Bravo! ¡Felicidades recién casados!- He gritado para liberar toda esa alegría.

Después, todos empezaron a gritar y aplaudir para los recién casados. Luego empezamos a lanzar pétalos de color blanco, menos yo que empecé a tirar pétalos rojos como signo de pasión entre ellos.

Luego de todo, todos los invitados se dirigieron dentro de la mansión.

-Atención a todos- Decía Chris con un micrófono y alegre –Barry dirá unas palabras- Le hizo una seña a Barry divertido.

Barry escupía el trago de su champagne –Gracias Redfield- Decía con sarcasmo mientras que los invitados empezaban a reírse. -Quiero decir que bueno… ¡que mierda! Esta pareja las conozco de muchos años y sí que son uno para el otro, un desastre total; no cabe duda que si se aman, muchas felicidades… Otra cosa, Chris si lastimas a Jill te pateare el trasero- Decía con una sonrisa divertida. –Ahora hablara em…- Vio a Claire –Claire Redfield- Mientras le pasaba el micrófono.

- _"Gracias Barry, nótese el sarcasmo"_ Lo admito estoy nerviosa, no soy buena con los discursos así que; primero que nada los felicito a los dos sé que serán felices, se las cosas que han pasado, luchar por todo hasta que surgió el amor. Mi hermano y yo pasamos por muchas cosas, estuvimos solos muy jóvenes y fue muy difícil para nosotros. Ahora que vas a tener una familia Chris esfuérzate ¿eh? Sean felices- He dicho con una sonrisa.

Luego he visto que Jill me ha dado la señal.

-Y sobre todo que hay un nuevo miembro de la familia-

-¡¿Estas embarazada, Claire?!- Decía enojado Chris mientras se paraba de su asiento.

-¡No seas idiota Chris! Yo no soy la embarazada- Decía enojada.

Luego vi que Chris se giraba hacia Jill con una sonrisa ruborizada. –Yo si lo estoy, Chris-

Luego todos gritaron de la emoción y aplaudieron por la sorpresa.

Chris abrazo a Jill efusivamente –No dejas de sorprenderme Valentine-

-A mí tampoco Redfield- Decía Jill con una sonrisa mientras lloraba –Te amo-

-Yo también-

Luego del discurso, empezó la fiesta, el baile de los novios, la repartición de los bocadillos que por cierto estaban deliciosos, las bebidas alcohólicas y no alcohólicas. Mientras todo eso pasaba estaba grabando todo con mi cámara. Partieron el pastel gigantesco de bodas. Supongo que si exageraron, reí para mis adentros.

Ahora seguía el lanzamiento del ramo. Todas las chicas se pusieron pero yo me puse para grabar todo no para agarrar el ramo, ya que íbamos a ver el video entre todos luego que terminara de editarlo.

-1… 2… 3… 4… ¡5!- Jill lanzaba el ramo.

Y por razones el ramo cayó encima de la cámara haciéndola caer y yo, teniendo el ramo. Mierda. Al momento las chicas se acercaron corriendo felicitándome y yo en shock y ruborizada.

-Pronto te casaras, Claire- Decía Sherry alegre con un vestido azul cielo.

-Felicidades- Decía Helena amistosamente con un vestido de color naranja.

-Claire esta urgida- Decía Moira con tono de broma con un lindo vestido morado.

Polly reía divertidamente que iba vestida de un vestido color rosado.

-¿Me pregunto quién será el afortunado?- Decía Rebecca alegre con un vestido color azul rey.

Que extraño. Muy extraño.

-¡Ahora la cinta de la novia!- Decía Chris feliz con el micrófono.

Obligatoriamente todos los invitados hombres se pusieron. Incluyendo a Jake que de mala gana se puso. Leon con seriedad. Los amigos de Jill. Y algunos invitados de la B.S.A.A.

-1… 2… 3… 4… ¡5!- Chris lanzo la cinta y alguien alzo el brazo y tomo la cinta. Y cuando se pauso la música repentinamente.

-¿Quién tomo a cinta?- Decía Chris dudoso.

-Yo… Redfield-

Entre la gente apareció un hombre de traje negro, con gafas negras, zapatos lustrados y guantes negros. Su cabello echado para atrás, rubio sin un pelo salido de su lugar.

Chris soltó el micrófono haciendo un ruido molestoso, y luego hubo un silencio sepulcral.

-Cuanto tiempo Chris… No me invitaste a tu boda- Detrás de él aparecía Karena con su traje sin la máscara {N/T como en Resident Evil Operation Raccon City} y sus compañeros.

-Karena y los otros… Los Lobos de Umbrella, por eso se me hacían conocidos-

Vi a Leon helado y en shock. Me volteo a ver con la mirada y entendí su gesto. Siguen con vida. Lo que más me hervía la sangre es que estuve muy cerca de ella ¿Por qué no lo note antes?

-Albert Wesker… Estas con vida- Decía furioso Chris mientras sacaba una pistola y apuntaba a Wesker –Hijo de puta-

Jill tenía miedo, observe y se abrazaba a sí misma.

-Que bienvenida… En fin no vengo a pelear, ahora que disfrutaste tu linda boda con Valentine; quiero que me acompañes por tu propio pie- Decía con autoridad.

-Ni loco, bastardo- Mientras decía, se quitaba el lazo para prepararse para lo que venía.

-Eres muy obstinado- Decía Wesker.

Yo me he quedado petrificada observándolo, no… no… no otra vez.

-¡CHRIS!- He gritado -¡PARA!-

-Claire…- Reacciono al ver mi cara, otra vez una recaída… -Sal de aquí junto con Jill… Atención soldados pónganse alerta-

Los soldados se ponían junto a Chris sancando sus pistolas de su traje -¡Si, Capitán!-

Vi a Barry sacando su magnum, y vi Leon junto con Helena apuntando a Wesker con sus armas. También vi a los amigos de Jill y Chris estando junto a ella para cubrirla. Jake sorprendido y Sherry asustada.

Wesker se giró a verme y se quitó las gafas oscuras dejando sus ojos carmesí al descubierto.

-Hola mi amor… Hoy te ves espectacular- Decía con una sonrisa sádica hacia mí.

-¡¿Qué has dicho bastardo?! Aléjate de ella- Decía Chris enojado mientras se quería acercarme pero lo detuvo Barry junto con Leon reteniéndolo.

No podía moverme, malditos recuerdos… ¿no lo supere del todo? ¿Por qué? No puede ser.

-Albert Wesker…- Decía incrédula y sorprendida mientras retrocedía.

Sonríe de medio lado –Que linda noche de fiesta, lamento venir sin ser invitado… Por lo que veo pronto te casaras y yo, también- Me he sonrojado… Mientras observaba el ramo aun en mis manos y, Wesker aun con la cinta en sus manos. No, no.

He empezado a sollozar dejando salir unas cuantas lagrimas, recuerdo lo que el doctor me dijo " _El pasado no puede regresar_ " sin embargo… regreso.

-Maldita sea, Barry suéltame… Claire está ahí, la va a confundir más ¡Claire, muévete!-

He reaccionado, y he sacado mi pistola que estaba en mi pierna y le apunte en su pecho.

-Ya no más Wesker… Ya no- Mientras lloraba.

Luego, Wesker se movió con una velocidad y, me acaricio mi mejilla delicadamente quitándome las lágrimas–Hablemos después ¿vale? Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo-

" _¡¿Vale?!_ " Púdrete Wesker.

-No… Te aborrezco, ahora veo el error que he cometido- Luego apreté el gatillo, disparando y vi que ya no estaba, y sentí que estaba detrás de mí. Sentí que me abrazo aprisionándome y me sonroje.

-¿Te acuerdas de este abrazo? En el parque de Raccon City…- Decía mientras me susurraba.

-Suéltame- Luego de eso, Wesker me empujó hacia Karena que agarro de ambos brazos junto con Michaela.

-No te muevas- Mientras sonreía con superioridad Karena.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Karena… Crei…- Decía triste.

-Es necesario querida… Ya no soy Karena, para ti Lupo-

-Joder Barry, Leon… Suéltenme- Decía con desesperación. –Tienen a Claire-

-Cálmate Chris… Puede ser una trampa, él dijo que te quería a ti-

-Tiene razón Chris… Haz caso, tranquilízate- Decía Leon enojado.

Vi que Chris se tranquilizó pero sin dejar de apuntar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Wesker?- Decía furioso.

-Ya te lo dije Redfield, quiero que me acompañes-

-¿Y si me niego?- Decía Chris desafiante.

-Como quieras… Por favor, Natalia dámelo-

Todos quedaron impactados porque Natalia se estaba acercando a Wesker, Moira trato de detenerla junto con Polly pero otros soldados evitaron que ellas dos se acercasen. Era tarde, Natalia está muy cerca de Wesker.

-Aquí tienes Albert…- Mientras le daba una jeringa con un virus.

-N-Natalia… Ven aquí, aléjate de ese maniaco- Decía Barry furioso con mezcla de miedo.

Todos quedaron helados, cuando Natalia empezó a reírse de forma maniaca y divertida mientras tomaba su estómago como signo del esfuerzo de la risa.

-¿Natalia? Ella está muerta… Siempre lo ha estado- Decía con los ojos rojos.

-M-mi pequeña…- Barry se tiró al piso como signo de impotencia. Vi que Moira y Polly empezaron a llorar desconsoladas. –Natalia...-

-" _¿Por qué siento esta… opresión en mi pecho?_ " ¿Por qué lloran? No hay razón para llorar…- Decía fríamente Natalia.

-¿Ya terminaste esta conmovedora escena, Alex?- Decía fastidiado Albert.

-Si… Hermano- Decía ignorando la escena de Barry.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Natalia y a Albert… No puede ser, es tarde… Alex logro lo que quería con Natalia. Natalia ya es Alex Wesker.

-Maldito seas, Wesker…- Decía aun con más furia Chris. –Pagaras muy caro esto-

-Mira Albert, mi querido sobrino y a la pequeña Sherry…- Apuntaba a Jake Muller y a Sherry Birkin.

-Que interesante… Mi hijo Jake y la hija de William- Decía con una sonrisa ladina. –Me sorprendió que ustedes sean parejas, felicidades- Decía con sarcasmo.

-Hijo de puta maniaco… Por tu culpa, todos me siguen… Maldito seas- Decía Jake mientras apuntaba su pistola hacia Albert.

-Lo dejaran de hacer, pronto te eliminare… junto con tu noviecita- Decía serio.

-Por tu culpa… Mis padres están muertos- Decía Sherry furiosa. –T-tu…-

-Sherry… Tu padre era un idiota por eso murió, pero no te preocupes tú también morirás junto con Muller-

-¡Suelta a Claire!- Decía Sherry enojada.

-Tal vez lo haga- Reía sádicamente.

De repente alguien estaba disparando una metralleta directamente hacia Los Lobos. A tiempo lo esquive saltando a la izquierda y Los Lobos hacia la derecha.

-Sabía que estas vivo, Wesker… Al fin te busque- Decía una mujer con un vestido rojo mientras bajaba con su lanza garfio.

-¡ADA WONG!- Gritaban Chris, Leon, Helena, Sherry y por supuesto yo.

-Wong, maldita gata traidora- Decía enojado Wesker dispuesto atacarla.

Luego todo fue tan rápido, Albert empezó atacar a Ada con sus golpes característicos y Ada no se quedaba atrás, esquivaba los ataques de Wesker; hacia sus típicas patadas y volteretas para atacarlo que igual lo esquivaba con su rapidez.

-Vaya sí que has mejorado- Decía Albert con media sonrisa.

-Y tú sigues usando técnicas viejas-

Ada saca su cuchillo y se lo lanzo a Albert pero Albert la toma con solo sus dedos de su mano. En ese momento Ada tomo a Claire con su lanza garfios y se la aventó a Chris. Luego se puso junto a Leon.

-Luego ajustare cuentas contigo, Wong…- Decía Chris enojado.

-Lo mismo digo, Agente-

Mientras ambos apuntaban a Wesker.

-Creo que hemos perdido mucho tiempo… Chris, vendrás a la mala-

De repente todo fue tan rápido… Wesker ya se encontraba detrás de Chris, apuntando de inyectarlo algo, pero empuje a Chris tirándolo en el suelo y solo sentí un piquete en mí cuello inyectándome algo dentro mi… Sentí el líquido recorriendo en mi cuello a tal grado que mi piel se puso erizada.

-¡CLAIRE!- Todos gritaron.

-Mierda… Maldita sea, Claire- Decía Wesker enojado.

Todos empezaron a disparar a Wesker esquivando las balas. Me toque mi cuello, me sentía extraña. Empecé a respirar agitadamente. Viendo todo borroso. –C-Chris… T-todos- Y luego me desmaye.

Fin del Pov. de Claire.

Luego de que Claire cayera desmayada en suelo. Chris se angustio y la cargo.

-Mierda Claire… ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!- Decía mientras que Chris cargo a Claire en sus brazos.

Wesker solo rechisto entre dientes.

-Albert no hay tiempo… Si se lo has inyectado a la Redfield menor; debemos llevárnosla- Decía Natalia seria.

-¡¿Estás loca?!- Decía Albert enojado.

-Da igual, no te lo había mencionado… Pero ella también, supero su miedo cuando la secuestre en la isla para probar la evolución de Uroboros-

-No me mencionaste esto- Wesker con tono enojado.

-Lupo, Bertha, Vector y Beltway ataquen… Four Eyes y Spectre disparen paralizantes, aun los necesito vivos a todos- Decía con una sonrisa Alex.

Luego, Lupo, Bertha, Vector y Beltway atacaron donde estaban Chris, Barry, Leon, Helena, Jake, Sherry y Ada.

A pesar de que eran más el equipo de Chris, Los Lobos estaban muy entrenados por el mismo Wesker y a pesar de que solo los entreno poco tiempo lograron inmovilizar a Helena, y Sherry. Dejándolas inconcientes

Era una pelea equilibrada: Lupo vs. Ada, Bertha vs. Barry, Vector vs. Chris y Jake, Beltway vs. Leon.

Mientras tanto Four Eyes lanzo granadas con somnífero para que todos cayeran dormidos, mientras que Spectre disparaba dardos paralizantes. Dándoles a Oliveira y a Parker y, a Jill cayendo dormidos junto con los soldados de la B.S.A.A y, Moira, Polly, Rebecca Chambers inclusive.

Desafortunadamente, 5 granadas somníferas cayeron en los pies del equipo de Chris mientras peleaban con Los Lobos. Se liberaba un gas; y todos empezaron a caer inconscientes, menos Chris resistiéndose al gas.

Los Lobos por otra parte se ponían sus máscaras haciendo una seña de despedida.

Chris veía a Wesker cargando como princesa a Claire.

-Adiós Chris… Vendré a visitarte hasta que termine mi trabajo con tu hermanita-

-H-hijo… de puta, no… te la lleves, no…- Decía impotente.

-Disfruta el resto de tu boda, va en cortesía mía, despídete para siempre de Claire-

-C-Claire…-

Dicho esto Wesker, le tiro una patada en su cabeza a Chris quedando inconsciente en la gran mansión donde se supone que era felicidad por este gran día, mientras que a lo lejos Wesker reía victoriosamente desapareciendo entre las sombras.

[OMG! Lloren (? Ya pasamos a lo bueno y lo que estábamos esperando, no todo será de color rosas a partir de ahora ;-; Actualizo 28/05/2016]

SuzukiMademoiselle


	12. Chapter 12 EL presente y el futuro P1

Gracias a todos sus Reviews asdfghjklñ *-*

Se que es tarde para subir pero, esta semana estoy de exámenes y se me complica un poco subir, tratare de subir esta semana que viene o la otra...

Así que este fic, no tiene fecha de publicación :(

Si tengo tiempo subiré el otro, pero no abandonare el fic eso téngalo por seguro. ¡Dejen sus comentarios!

Capítulo 11. El pasado y el presente Parte 1

 _El pasado…_

1 de agosto del 1997, 9:25 am

Se encontraba Claire regresando en su apartamento luego de unas largas clases de Arte, a pesar que le gustaba en cierta forma se fastidiaba por las tantas explicaciones de los profesores. Eran buenos, pero tanta explicación fastidia.

Pero en fin, ella estaba de buen humor ya era su cumpleaños 19. Estaba feliz porque ya lo celebro un día antes con sus compañeros de la facultad y, pretendientes que ella no notaba. Era despistada. Recibió regalos muy lindos, pero ella ansiaba pasar su cumpleaños con su hermano, su única familia.

Claire abrió la puerta de su apartamento, tiro su bulto, sus cosas para preparar su maleta, ya que iría de viaje a Raccon City. Iba a ver a su hermano y celebrarlo con la amiga cercana del moreno. No era tonta, sabía bien que su hermano estaba enamorado de la castaña. Comer pastel y su regalo de él. No importaba cual sea, con tal de pasar un rato con él, se sentía a gusto.

Tomo el teléfono y marco a las oficinas del R.P.D (Raccon Police Department).

-Hola muy buenos días, habla a la línea del R.P.D ¿Cuál es su emergencia?- Decía una voz delicada al otro lado de la línea.

-Em… Buenos días, me gustaría hablar con Chris Redfield de S.T.A.R.S, por favor-

-¿Puedo solicitar su nombre?-

-Claire Redfield-

-¡Oh! Usted es… Digo, espere un momento señorita Redfield- Decía una voz sorprendida y después, seria.

-De acuerdo…-

Mientras tanto, se encontraba un Chris ajetreado por los papeleos e informes que pedía el Capitán Wesker y no solamente Chris, si no que también sus compañeros del equipo Alpha. Todos estaban apurados ya que el gordo de Irons lo exigía para una hora.

-Atención- Aparecía Albert Wesker molesto con sus típicas gafas negras, guantes negros e imponente.

Al momento, todos se pusieron en posición de soldado menos Chris que estaba sumido en los informes. Tecleando como loco en el computador.

Wesker frunció el ceño -¡REDFIELD!- Wesker grito haciendo que todos brincaran e inclusive Chris que brinco del susto poniéndose de pie.

-" _Mierda… Otra vez, ya va la tercera de la semana_ " ¡Capitán Wesker! Lo lamento yo… No lo escuche- Decía Chris avergonzado –No volverá a pasar-

-Haz dicho lo mismo tres veces Redfield, ponga más atención… Si hubiera una granada debajo de su escritorio, usted ya estaría despedazado- Decía Wesker muy serio. –Ser miembro de los S.T.A.R.S significa tener los sentidos totalmente alertas; recuerdo muy bien esto-

-" _Malditos informes… Si sabía que había algo así, era mejor que me hubiera metido de secretario_ " Lo lamento- Decía Chris apenado.

-En fin… Hay trabajo por hacer, el jefe Irons- Decía Wesker serio hasta que alguien toco la puerta suavemente.

Wesker rechisto –Pase…-

Entro una mujer rubia con el uniforme de policía.

-Lamento interrumpir su reunión Capitán Wesker, pero tengo una llamada al otro lado para Redfield- Decía la chica apenada.

-Tienes 5 minutos Redfield- Decía Wesker serio y fastidiado.

-" _¿Ahora qué? Solo me falta que me avergüence más enfrente a mis compañeros_ "- Chris de mala gana, tomo el teléfono y respondió. Desafortunadamente no se fijó que estaba presionado el botón de altavoz.

-Redfield habla…- Respondía serio.

-¡CHRIS! Soy yo Claire…- Decía con tono emoción. Al mismo tiempo que todos se sorprendieron por la voz de la chica que hablaba fuerte y… emocionada.

Wesker se sorprendió por aquella voz al otro lado. Supuso que era una de sus noviecitas.

Chris rápidamente trato de quitar el altavoz, pero solo logro que se rompiera el botón. Maldita fuerza.

-Claire… Estoy en el trabajo, habla después; estoy ocupado- Decía con un susurro.

-Chris ¿no sabes qué día es hoy? Hoy tenemos que celebrar 'algo'- Decía la chica bajando sus emoción hasta en un tono triste.

-Claire, de verdad… Habla después estoy en un asunto importante- Decía nervioso mientras que sus compañeros lo veían nerviosamente. Volteo a ver a Wesker. Estaba enojado. Mierda.

-¡RESPONDE!- Decía Claire aún más triste y desesperada.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Chris tragaba saliva mientras que todos sus compañeros apartaron la mirada hacia él, incomodos. Menos Wesker que analizaba la situación.

-" _¿Qué mierda se celebra hoy? No sé…_ " ¿U-un día festivo?- Respondía Chris dudoso.

-¡HERMANO, IDIOTA! ¡MI CUMPLEAÑOS!- Decía Claire furiosa.

-" _¡Diablos, lo olvide!_ " ¿C-Claire? E-esto era una- Decía Chris nervioso.

-¡PUDRETE, CHRIS! QUIERO ESTAR SOLA ¡¿Y SABES?! OLVIDATE DE MORRIS-

Al momento que dijo esto, se cortó la llamada. Hubo un momento de silencio, Chris quedo en shock.

Morris, el oso de peluche que ambos compartían cuando… quedaron huérfanos.

-Tu hermana tiene muchas agallas- Decía Barry con una sonrisa de preocupación.

-Es muy malo de tu parte olvidar el cumpleaños de tu hermanita, Chris- Decía Jill Valentine molesta.

-Me compadezco de ti, Redfield- Decía Joseph Frost.

-Pobre de tu hermana- Decía Brad Vickers con preocupación.

-Este momento ha sido muy informativo, Redfield… Sin embargo, trabajo es trabajo; y como castigo Redfield tendrá que limpiar el arsenal junto con todos ustedes- Decía Wesker serio mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Todos gritaron al unísono.

Todo el equipo con desgano fueron al arsenal de armas ¡Eran miles de armas! Genial más trabajo. Sus compañeros lo vieron con mala cara "Gracia Chris, exactamente lo que queríamos más trabajo".

Mientras Chris se daba la vuelta, Wesker lo llamo.

-Alto ahí Redfield, debo decirte algo-

Chris se paró en seco, estaba preparado para la regañadiza que venía.

-Lo lamento Capitán… Sobre lo que paso hace poco-

-Le voy a dar un consejo, mantenga sus asuntos personales fuera de su trabajo… En todo caso, lo llame para que vaya arreglar este "asunto", si no tomare cartas en el asunto junto con Irons- Decía Wesker amenazante –Que no se repita, Redfield-

Chris se sorprendió por lo que le dijo y quedo agradecido.

-Gracias Capitán… Prometo que no volverá a pasar, estaré mañana a primera hora; y limpiare los baños como agradecimiento hacia usted- Chris se despidió y se fue corriendo saliendo de las oficinas del R.P.D.

Wesker sonríe sádicamente –Seré bondadoso contigo Redfield… Por ahora- Mientras entraba otra vez a su oficina para terminar unos "informes".

10:15 am

Wesker ha estado trabajando como loco en la computadora en su oficina privada que le brindo Irons. Aun lo recuerda, el trato que hicieron entre los dos para destruir a Umbrella y sobre todo descubrir el secreto que guardaba con mucho fervor Spencer. Ese maldito viejo decrepito que se hacía llamar su amo.

Spencer quien se nombraba a si mismo su Padre y Señor. Tonterías, no era más que un idiota. Wesker a pesar de que tenía su hermana quien sabe dónde se encontraba ahora; sabía bien que tenía hermanos que por culpa del viejete murieron para inocularles un virus, aunque no estaba seguro de eso. Tendría que investigar más para saber sobre Spencer y… el mismo. Pero lo reconoce, le dio juventud y algo de velocidad.

Recordando su misión actual y, el porqué estaba en los S.T.A.R.S; tiene que acelerar las cosas para salir de esta farsa. Lo tenía harto; ya quería estar en la cima y quitarle el poder que tenía Spencer. Ser un dios.

Wesker se levantó de su escritorio para ir por una taza de café; no lo negaba, es su bebida favorita. Al momento de tomar su primer sorbo, Jill Valentine junto con Barry Burton entraron repentinamente.

-¡Capitán, lamentamos entrar así de repente pero… Es Chris!- Decía la castaña con tono preocupada y asustada.

-Además… Chris viene golpeado e histérico- Complementado Burton.

-" _Otra vez ese novato, estando trabajando aquí con estos novatos es una maldita molestia_ " Otra vez…- Decía Wesker fastidiado.

Albert salió de su oficina dejando al olvido su café, junto con Valentine y Burton. Al cruzar la puerta observo un Chris totalmente ebrio, golpeado y lloroso.

-Capitán… Redfield, tiene cargos por tomar en la vía pública y- Decía Vickers un tanto nervioso.

Albert Wesker tomo del cuello de la camisa a Chris enojado.

-Esto es el Departamento de Policía de Raccon City ¡¿Se puede decir por qué estás en este estado?! Sabes bien que- Wesker fue interrumpido.

-M-mi hermana desapareció… Nadie sabe dónde está y… Creo que le paso algo y, s-si le pasara algo no me lo perdonaría- Decía Chris sin brillo en los ojos. Está sumido en la depresión.

A pesar que Wesker no era un sádico disfrutaba ver a Chris en la tristeza. Este muchacho si tenía su punto débil y, era su querida hermanita. Pero… Si Redfield se quedaba así, solo estorbaría en sus planes futuros. Aunque le desagradaba la idea, tenía que arreglar este asunto y rápido. Por alguna razón, sintió que él iba a influir para sus éxitos futuros, aunque era una tontería. ¿Destino o casualidad? No… Era una estupidez.

-Burton, Valentine… Quítenle la borrachera a Redfield. Vickers, Frost ustedes terminaran los reportes que pidió Irons para esta media noche- Decía Wesker mientras se ponía su gabardina de color negro de cuero, y tomaba su sombrilla de color negra. Escucho por las habladurías de las secretarias del departamento que había una lluvia horrible.

-¿Dónde se dirige, Capitán Wesker?- Decía Valentine sosteniendo a Chris dormido de repente, ayudada por Burton.

-A resolver unos asuntos, si Irons pregunta por mi regreso en 3 horas- Decía Wesker mientras salía del R.P.D.

-Pero la hermanita de Redfield- Decía Jill preocupada.

-Eso no es mi asunto, y ustedes tienen trabajo- Decía Wesker mientras se marcahaba.

-" _No tengo idea de qué hora son, no tengo dinero, no tengo donde quedarme, ni se dónde rayos estoy_ "- Pensaba Claire mientras lloraba en el parque principal de Raccon City.

Luego de gritarle a su hermano por teléfono en la mañana, tomo su maleta y compro un boleto de viaje a la ciudad donde trabajaba Chris y, terminar de decirle lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Solo se quedó parada en frente a la calle del R.P.D mientras que la ira se le bajaba y, surgía la tristeza por la torpeza de su hermano por haber olvidado su cumpleaños. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, ¿Cómo lo pudo olvidar? Hermano idiota.

Claire fue al Zoológico de Raccon City para distraerse. Vaya cumpleaños estaba pasando. Para colmo mientras salía del Zoológico empezó una lluvia que de inmediato quedo empapada. Maldito cumpleaños, odio este día. Claire no aguanto todo esos sentimientos. Furia, tristeza, la felicidad de ayer con sus amigos de la universidad. Lloró mientras caminaba en frente de un hotel de 5 estrellas.

Mientras tanto dentro de aquel hotel se encontraba dos hombres hablando calmadamente en una sala. Sillones y muebles de cuero de color negro. Muy elegante.

-¿Has hecho las pruebas correspondientes si el sujeto es compatible?- Decía Wesker mientras ojeaba las hojas de un folder que tenía el logotipo de Umbrella.

-Lo he hecho, el sujeto es completamente compatible… Sera un súper guerrero- Decía Birkin muy alegre.

-" _Sigues actuando como un bebe, no me explico que ya tengas esposa y una hija_ " Las pruebas a Lisa siguen siendo interesantes, deberíamos implementarle el parasito, ella es muy resistente-

-Hay que intentarlo- Decía Birkin feliz.

-¿Cómo te va con tu nuevo proyecto?- Decía Wesker para disimular, ya que él ya sabía lo que estaba creando… Si, se lo iba a arrebatar de sus manos, tanto poder para él era demasiado. No es digno.

-A-ah… No está funcionando, pero trato- Decía William algo de nerviosismo.

-Hum…- Decía Wesker disimulando desinterés -¿Cómo esta Annette y tu pequeña?- Decía Wesker para cambiar de tema. Luego investigaría.

-Ella están bien, Sherry está creciendo rápidamente… Y Annette, pues ella está metida en sus cosas- Decía William aliviado y con desinterés. Como si no le importara.

-Eso elegiste, como sea… Debes largarte, alguien nos puede ver- Decía Wesker serio.

-Si, si… Ya sé, de cualquier ahí está algunas cosillas de Umbrella; adiós Albert- Decía William con un ademan de despido. Abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Mientras Birkin salía del hotel, chocó con una chica.

-Ten más cuidado mocosa- Decía William enojado.

-L-lo lamento- Decía una pelirroja empapada y llorosa, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-" _Pobre chica, debió de cortarle el novio… Las chicas de ahora_ "- Mientras pensaba esto William, Albert bajaba ya que se dirigía de nuevo al departamento de policía.

William y Wesker se vieron a los ojos. Se hicieron que no se conocían.

-D-disculpa…- Decía Claire -¿Pueden decirme si hay…?- En ese momento la chica se desmayó, y Wesker la atrapo.

Albert la vio con detenimiento es muy hermosa, pelirroja, delgada, joven.

-" _La chica parece una muñeca_ "- Pensó Wesker

En ese momento, las personas se alarmaron al ver a la chica inconsciente. William hizo una seña para irse a lo que Wesker comprendió. No les convenía llamar la atención.

Wesker la cargo como una princesa, y se la llevo dentro de su apartamento de lujo.

Genial, meto una chica desconocida a mi apartamento. Debería desaparecerla.

En ese momento la chica abrió sus ojos aguamarina. Son hermosos.

-¿Q-quien…?- Decía Claire débil.

-Lo mismo te pregunto ¿Quién eres? Estas ardiendo en fiebre- Decía Wesker mientras le tocaba su frente sin su guante izquierdo.

-" _Su mano es… suave"_ E-eres guapo- Decía mientras le sonreía a Wesker.

Wesker se sorprendió por el comentario. Lo tomo desprevenido. Abrió la puerta y recostó a la chica en el mueble de cuero negro.

-A-agua… Por favor- Decía Claire con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- _"¿Para que la ayude? Debo estar mal de la cabeza, debe ser el cansancio_ "- Wesker le dio un vaso de agua y una toalla.

-Debo irme, cuando regrese hablaremos- Claire lo tomo de la mano.

-No… te vayas- Decía Claire triste.

Wesker se soltó bruscamente. Luego Wesker tomo su teléfono de pared y marco unos números.

- _Soy Wesker… Llegare más tarde, tengo un asunto_ \- En ese momento colgó.

-Mi nombre es Albert Wesker, soy el Capitán de los S.T.A.R.S... Antes de que pienses si soy un mafioso-

-¿S.T.A.R.S… Entonces usted es el jefe de mi hermano?- Claire se ruborizo. Vaya, es muy alto y guapo. De verdad muy guapo. A pesar de que tenía fiebre no era ciega.

-Redfield le ha contado de mi… Pero yo no sé quién es usted- Decía Wesker alerta.

-Mi nombre es Claire... Claire Redfield-

- _"Otro Redfield… El mundo es pequeño_ "-

-Se lo suplico, no me lleve con él… Es a la persona que menos quiero ver- Decía con una voz triste.

-¿Y por qué? Él está como loco buscándote-

-No lo está, está ocupado con su trabajo… Es lo más importante para él-

-Hum…-

-Por favor…-

Suspira Albert -Nunca dije que lo iba a llevar con el… Hablemos un poco- Decía Wesker mientras le ofrecía una manta y un cambio de ropa.

-" _Creo que ese alguien eres tu… Capitán"_ G-gracias- Decía Claire apenada y ruborizada mientras ella tomaba las cosas que él le ofrecía

23:00 pm

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?- Decía Wesker mientras observaba a la pelirroja secarse el cabello con una toalla y ropa seca.

-Si… Ya me siento mejor- Decía Claire con una sonrisa ruborizada. Ya se le había bajado la fiebre gracia a la pastilla que le dio el Capitán.

-Regresare en 30 minutos- Decía mientras Wesker se paraba y se daba la vuelta pero Claire lo tomo de la mano.

-¿N-no le dirás, verdad?- Decía la chica preocupada.

Wesker en ese momento sintió un escalofrió en su columna. Por alguna razón esa pelirroja lo ponía ¿nervioso? No creo. Debe de ser su imaginación.

Wesker se soltó de su agarre y se fue.

-" _Diablos… Le debo una disculpa, lo hice enojar pero es guapo"_ \- Claire se acostó en sofá conciliando el sueño poco a poco quedando profundamente dormida.

En el R.P.D

Albert llego a las oficinas y observo, que sus subordinados no se encontraban. Wesker observo la hora de su reloj de muñeca y, noto que su jornada empezó como todos los días. En fin, da igual tenía que hablar con Irons para obtener las pruebas que involucran a Umbrella en experimentos turbios.

Wesker toco la puerta y respondieron con un " _Pase_ "

-Irons… Me he enterado que hablaste con Birkin- Decía con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿C-como…?- Decía el cerdo sudoroso por el nerviosismo.

-En fin da igual, los planes cambian… Le harás caso lo que dice él; cuando se descuide le robaras unos papeles de una carpeta negra y planos de las instalaciones- Decía Wesker serio.

-Está bien mocoso… Ya me veo en el asiento de alcalde de Raccon City, esta ciudad será solamente mía- Decía con una sonrisa maniaca.

-Me voy… Mañana hay cosas que hacer- Luego Wesker se salió de la oficina.

En ese momento vio a su equipo haciendo llamadas desesperados, mientras que Chris hacia lo mismo, solo que él hablaba desesperado y angustiado.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? Se supone que hoy tienen el día libre-

Quien los entiende, piden los descansos de un día y ahora que se los da se quedan en el trabajo. Solo el equipo Alpha lo hace.

-Señor, la hermana de Chris está desaparecida y nosotros estamos buscándola por medio de los detectives y- Decía Jill preocupada.

-Hagan lo que quieran, pero vienen a trabajar mañana a primera hora…- Decía Wesker serio.

-Capitán… Si ve a mi hermana por favor tráigamela sana y salva; tenga… Ella es Claire- Chris le daba una fotografía con él y ella, en una universidad al parecer de artes. La chica tenía un peinado con un lindo vestido. Al parecer gano un premio.

-Hum- Sonrió de medio lado y tomo la fotografía. La chica era una belleza total.

Subió a su auto y se dirigió a su apartamento.

Se puede decir que gracias a la paga Umbrella y Capitán de los S.T.A.R.S podía vivir en un apartamento de lujo.

Entro a su apartamento con un código y huella digital. Sin embargo aún recordaba a la chica de ahí dentro.

Al entrar vio a una chica dormida profundamente. Debía admitirlo la chiquilla era muy hermosa para ser la hermanita de Chris.

Wesker se acercó a ella y, se quitó el guante negro y le acaricio la mejilla ruborizada. Ella gimió por el tacto y se removió.

-No estas nada mal… Juguemos un poco- Decía Albert mientras la veía con lascividad.

[El pasado asdfghjklñ *-* la historia de Wesker y Claire revelada, aún hay más… COMENTEN!]

SuzukiMademoiselle


End file.
